Brainwash
by worldcrosser
Summary: Anthony Stark mejor conocido como Superior Iron Man le hará frente al primitivo comportamiento del ahora Capitán HYDRA, desquitando la violencia en su interior de una nueva forma que a ambos les resulte placentera. Earth -991
1. Primera etapa: Desestabilización

**_ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene lenguaje explicito, así como gore y situaciones sexuales subidas de tono. Si no te gusta, por favor da la vuelta. No es apta para personas sensibles. _ **

* * *

**Brainwash**

 **Primera etapa: Desestabilización**

Se dice que el proceso de lavado de cerebro se divide en cuatro etapas:

 *** Desestabilización**

 *** Desmoralización**

 *** Crisis**

 *** Normalización**

 _"Eres un arma..._ _ **Acábalos**_ _._

 _No existe voluntad en ti..._ _ **Mátalos**_ _."_

Completa oscuridad acompañada del penetrante silencio que blandía espadas contra las voces en su cabeza, aquellas que tantas veces le dieron órdenes, provenientes de las únicas personas que vieron por él luego del hielo...H.Y.D.R.A.

Pasó varios años de su vida sirviéndole a la gente equivocada, protegiendo el trasero de los altos mandatarios que lo único que hacían era ridiculizarlo en patéticas giras atravesando toda la extensión del país con el fin de reclutar a pobres diablos que fuesen tan crédulos como para seguirle como rebaño a un viaje sin retorno...A una muerte segura.

Perderían la vida en medio de una guerra fría.

 _"Utilizaron tu cuerpo, lo moldearon según sus ideales de perfección y cómo todo producto defectuoso...Te desecharon."_

Despertó de su largo sueño para ser golpeado por la realidad, una nueva perspectiva en la que todo lo que había hecho en un pasado no había significado nada, la sociedad seguía peleando, viviendo en una eterna injusticia, desglosándose en sobre escalonadas jerarquías.

Convirtiéndose en una mierda.

El mundo moderno ya no lo recordaba, ninguno de sus sacrificios o proezas. Steve no entendía si avanzaban o retrocedían. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que él estaba ahí, estancado. En un punto medio del cual no podía moverse. Los individuos que él tanto amaba se habían olvidado de su existencia. Peggy ya no estaba en un plano donde pudiera tocarla, Bucky era diferente tanto física como mentalmente. Cuando le vio estático, sin vida, como un títere parado frente a un gran artefacto de acero donde le reparaban el brazo metálico supo que su destino sería el mismo.

Y su gran amigo Howard estaba frente a él, no, imposible...No era él.

En su lugar un hombre en traje de negocios, portador de una pulcra barba de candado y ojos azules como el gélido océano en el que tanto tiempo descansó, yacía recargado sobre el marco de la puerta permitiéndole a la luz cegadora que entrase y entorpeciera sus pupilas. Se encontró bajando la mirada al sentir la contraria sobre su cuerpo examinándole, enfocó su vista en el suelo teñido de sangre, sintiendo la presencia del intruso acercarse a él a un paso lento y precavido.

Había vuelto a pasar.

Paseó sus ojos violentamente, observando detenidamente cada uno de los cuerpos inertes, unos más reconocibles que otros, algunos simplemente habían terminado mutilados, víctimas de su incontenible ira evocada por los recuerdos que se difuminaban en sombras borrosas cada que cerraba los ojos.

El sujeto se aproximó al apagador situado en el muro izquierdo de la habitación, al no obtener respuesta, oprimió un botón que al contacto emitió un _beep_ , revelando de un pequeño hueco del techo una bombilla de emergencia que se encendió enseguida iluminando con un espectro anaranjado la estancia. Dándole un aspecto más tétrico y crudo a la escena.

El rubio dio un respingo y se levantó como resorte del húmedo suelo en el que estaba hincado, siendo testigo de cómo sus pesadas botas chapoteaban entre los charcos del líquido carmesí cada que daba un paso. Al no soportar la culpa carcomiéndole las entrañas, dio grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente a frente con su visitante, sintiendo su frío aliento chocar contra su cálido rostro.

Le vio sonreír de una manera tan cínica que le hizo hervir la sangre. Miró como sus carnosos labios revelaban su blanca dentadura, soplando hacia su rostro, impregnando el olor a menta en su piel.

—¿Problemas de temperamento, bonito? —Al tenerlo a milímetros de distancia pudo distinguirle mejor, era mayor que él por unos cuantos años, de piel acanelada, sus largas pestañas enmarcaban sus grandes ojos expresivos de un color azul que le pareció indescriptible, tan profundo que se perdió en su mirada hasta que el otro volvió a hablar. —¿Acaso te arrancaste la lengua tú mismo? Eso es injusto sabes, ¿cómo es que vas a contarme tus pecados?

En un movimiento rápido y brusco, le tomó de cuello de la camisa, jalando la elegante corbata guinda consigo, tirando sin querer el par de gafas de sol con cristales rojos que colgaban de ésta.

Una mano cubierta de metal, con una esfera cerúlea de luz brillante en el centro de la palma, se interpuso entre los pechos de ambos, disparando un rayo de energía pura que le arrojó hasta el fondo de la habitación, sintiendo el pecho arder miró como el sujeto se acercaba, dibujando una mueca de asco cada que sus costosos zapatos atravesaban los charcos viscosos de fluido que ya comenzaba a secarse para quedarse permanentemente en el suelo, como prueba tangible de su crimen.

—No te atrevas a ponerme una de tus sucias manos encima otra vez, ¿me oíste? —Steve levantó una ceja con desconcierto ante la repentina agresión, se puso de pie con rapidez, retomando una postura defensiva, acortando la distancia que los separaba, pero quedándose a una prudente para evitar un futuro ataque y poder propinar el propio fácilmente.

—¿Disculpa? Primero me atacas y ahora hozas amenazarme, ¿tú quién te crees que eres? —La risa desbordante de mofa del otro le hizo emitir un gruñido desde su garganta, su contrario buscó su mirada, hipnotizándole con esas místicas gemas que tenía por irises; el capitán vio como el extraño guante metálico que cubría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su muñeca se desvanecía, convirtiéndose en un líquido parecido al mercurio, para después perderse en su piel cómo si ésta le absorbiera.

—Anthony Stark, Tony...Sí tienes suerte, bonito. —Un guiño, acompañado de una sonrisa que incitaba a algo más, fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, de ahí en fuera, se limitó a levantar los lentes del suelo, sacudirlos y acomodarles sobre su castaño cabello, dándose la media vuelta tan rápido que el vuelo de su saco gris Oxford se elevó con el airecillo provocado por su giro—Tu nuevo terapista, por cierto.

Y así, sin decir nada más, se perdió por los pasillos de la base militar, un pensamiento relámpago se instaló en la mente del soldado, el parecido con Howard era razonable ahora, ese tipo era su hijo.

 _Los villanos y los héroes se están fusionando._

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a ver a Anthony, éste se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en la oficina de Alexander Pierce, el rubio había acudido al llamado de su superior, tiempo después de aquél percance en donde perdió el control de sus acciones y con ello eliminó a varios agentes, compañeros suyos.

El castigo que siempre le adjudicaban por tal masacre no era otro que encerrarlo en un confinamiento privado de cualquier cosa que le recordara que estaba vivo, cautivo en algo mucho más poderoso y paralizante que el hielo, un material cuyo fin era desterrarle de todo aquello que fuera real.

El siempre impenetrable, hierro.

Milagrosamente para Rogers tal repercusión nunca llegó, sin embargo se le envió misión tras misión sin oportunidad de un breve descanso, precisamente en ese oportuno momento caminaba a paso sigiloso hacia su destino, con el traje en tonos negros y rojizos, algunos de estos tirándole al marrón por la sangre ajena seca que se entremezclaba con las tinturas de los tejidos, con las pesadas botas escarlata manchadas de lodo y su dorados mechones desobedeciéndole, apuntando en todas direcciones reacios a permanecer en su lugar. Definitivamente eran las peores fachas para su presentación con su... ¿supervisor? No estaba seguro de cómo calificar la acción que desempeñaría Stark con él a partir de ahora.

Lo único que tenía perfectamente claro y grabado con cincel en su memoria era la sensación que le dejó el estrechar la mano del moreno, el cómo se regocijó cuando la cabeza de H.Y.D.R.A. le presentó cómo _Superior Iron Man,_ el cómo se formaban los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cada que reía ante las bromas que en conjunto hacían, humillando a _Los Vengadores_ , la manera en la que sus espesas pestañas se blandían cada que parpadeaba, ocultando brevemente el espectro celeste que proyectaban sus ojos, Steve se encontró comparando los suyos con los impropios, notando como el azul en su mirar era más cómo un cielo despejado, vacío de emociones; en cuanto a los de Tony despedían un brillo completamente artificial, como si fuesen producto de algo antinatural. Algo que por extraño que parezca relacionó inmediatamente con la especie de bombilla plana a la altura de su pecho, que destacaba por la luz del mismo tono cromático de sus irises.

El ruido de la pluma cayendo pesadamente sobre el papel, le avisó de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo apreciando la belleza inalcanzable que le invitaba a firmar ciertos documentos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó así sin más, escuchó como la mano de Pierce se estampaba fuertemente con su frente mientras bufaba por lo bajo, estaba seguro que le había murmurado un insulto.

—Firma el contrato, Steve. Ya sabes, ¡papeleo! Molesto pero necesario. —Sólo eso le faltaba, que el sujeto de su trance le llamara por su nombre con esa voz cantarina que hizo a su pecho vibrar.

—¿Para qué? ¿Tú también vas a experimentar conmigo? —Algo no cuadraba aquí y era claramente que su cerebro y su cuerpo estaban desconectados.

A ninguno de los presentes les tomó por sorpresa esa respuesta, por un lado, Alexander bajaba la mirada más por molestia que por culpa y Stark se encogía de hombros mientras le sonreía, cuanto odiaba esa maldita expresión, en cada una de sus facetas, de burla, desprecio y arrogancia. Tan única e impredecible.

Sin previo aviso sintió como se le erizaban cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo, al sentir el frío aliento del hombre de hierro chocar contra su cuello y posteriormente subir hasta su oído izquierdo.

—No experimentaremos, a menos que tú lo quieras...Yo más bien, voy a utilizarte. —El doble sentido abofeteaba la poca cordura que le quedaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a proponerle semejante cosa sin esperar represalias por su parte?

Probablemente el capitán estaba en un canal completamente diferente al de ellos.

Y nada más, absolutamente nada hizo falta para que el rubio firmara gustoso y por voluntad propia el contrato, rompiendo el bolígrafo cuando una _amigable_ mano, acariciaba gentilmente su muslo por debajo del escritorio. Su superior al notar el obsceno comportamiento de ambos hombres le ordenó que se comportase, para luego dirigirse en plural y despedirlos formalmente de su despacho.

 _Merodeas como un colibrí, me persigues mientras duermo._

Tony había ofrecido su lujosa torre como lugar para comenzar el tratamiento, Steve se negó inmediatamente, argumentando que si lo que harían era arreglar sus ataques de locura, en el caso de que algo saliera mal, Alexander no lo perdonaría el asesinar a la bola de superhéroes sin estar bajo su mandato. No era un secreto que tanto S.H.I.E.L.D. como H.Y.D.R.A. eran una misma organización, operando bajo las faldas de su enemigo, siempre fungiendo el papel que les correspondía en el acto, complementándose, llevando el teatro del bien contra el mal a nivel de una ópera prima.

Fury y Pierce eran de hecho muy buenos amigos, ambos tenían asuntos pendientes, pero eso no les impedía comercializar desde armas hasta servicios de ciertos agentes a cualquier parte del mundo que los requiriese.

Stark era un ejemplo, él no sólo prestaba sus servicios cómo ingeniero consultor, fabricaba nuevo armamento y aportaba gendarmería biotecnológica, su último invento o más bien su más nuevo _juguete_ consistía en una versión perfeccionada del virus extremis—robado de la única muestra viviente en la que funcionaba exitosamente, Virgina Potts, víctima de I.M.A.—, el millonario se mantuvo renuente a la propuesta de utilizarlo con usos catastróficos, aquél uso tan desmesurado no le generaría ganancia alguna y sólo le traería problemas por montón.

Natasha Romanoff en una de las múltiples juntas con los miembros más importantes de S.H.I.D.R.A., cómo decía sarcásticamente _Hawkeye_ , había dado una brillante idea que al moreno le hizo correr y abrazarla con euforia.

 _"El uso del extremis cómo cura nos traerá beneficios a ambos bandos, además de que si sale al mercado su demanda será alta."_

Tony no lo pensó dos veces antes de crear una manera ingeniosa y sencilla de atraer a los consumistas como moscas a la miel; una app, capaz de hacerte perfecto, librarte de todo mal tanto físico como mental y como bonus te convertía en un adonis. Obvio que por un pequeño precio tras expirar el periodo de prueba. La gloria a un toque de tu smartphone por sólo noventa y nueve dólares diarios, ¡una ganga! La desesperación de la gente por conseguir la bendita aplicación consecuente a los robos y asesinatos entre los mismos ciudadanos obligó al playboy a retirarla del mercado. Orillándolo a darle un uso más médico.

De ahí lo demás había sido relativamente sencillo con la creación de diminutas cápsulas con una dosis de extremis en forma de partículas efervescentes que, al contacto con los jugos gástricos, amplificaban su absorción de manera extraordinaria, convirtiéndose pronto en la cura inmediata a enfermedades de categoría terminal.

Un éxito en personas comunes y corrientes, pero ¿tendría el mismo efecto en los súper humanos?

Es ahí donde entraba Steve, el sujeto favorito de pruebas de H.Y.D.R.A. resistente a prácticamente todo y compatible con cualquier químico que se le administrara, _Superior Iron Man_ casi vomita de la emoción cuando recibió el llamado urgente de uno de los Maximoff que le citaba para tratar al no cuerdo capitán.

 _"Ha ocurrido una tragedia, Rogers se ha vuelto inestable, su mente está colapsando, se le han suministrado todo tipo de drogas y la cosa parece empeorar cada vez más, si esto continúa nos terminara matando a todos. Tienes que hacer algo Stark, trae tus pastillas plateadas y arréglalo"._

La oportunidad perfecta para probarlo, después de todo ¿qué podría salir mal? Él había ido mucho más lejos por su cuenta anteriormente, inyectándose una buena dosis del virus aliado con otros compuestos que le ayudarían a tener un mejor control tanto de la armadura como del poder de su reactor ARC, como resultado obtuvo un lapsus mental en que todos los recuerdos que tantos años de alcoholismo desvanecieron, le golpearon sin compasión ennegreciendo sus memorias, llenándole de amargura y cierto odio por el mundo a cambio de hacerlo más inteligente, más saludable, más fuerte, haciéndolo...Superior.

Nada había cambiado, la personalidad arrogante y déspota de Anthony se había elevado a la potencia de diez sin afectar _demasiado_ sus relaciones con las personas, se había alejado de Pepper ya hace un tiempo así que esa era arena de otro costal.

En cuanto a cambios visibles, estos se basaban en los colores de su armadura, pasando del rojo y el dorado a un platino, las armas cómo eran los repulsores, ahora eran de una luz azul brillante que resaltaba la magnitud de su poder, actualmente tenía un completo control sobre toda la tecnología, dejando atrás los chips auto implantados y los brazaletes de acero, reemplazándolos por el extremis en estado líquido que envolvía su cuerpo y se transformaba a conveniencia.

Nadie le cuestionó nada, ni su personalidad, ni su cromática armadura, a excepción de una sola cosa que a su parecer era por demás irrelevante, el color de sus irises había cambiado, abandonado la calidez del color chocolate, cubriéndola del frío tono invernal que no era otro más que el celeste emanante de energía.

 _Navegas desde otro mundo, hundiéndote en mi mar, alimentándote de mí energía._

Mismos que observaban al enfurruñado soldado frente a él, las " _terapias"_ iban viento en popa, hablaban de su pasado, de todas esas vivencias que por azares del destino los conectaban, Steve describiendo a Howard como un amigo incondicional y Tony insultándolo por lo mal padre que había sido con él, ambos lograron establecer una especie de amistad correosa, en la que las miradas intensas y los improperios entre disputas nunca faltaban.

Tras cumplir un mes, el millonario decidió empezar con la dosis diaria de extremis, al inicio del proceso no hubo sido necesario ya que el rubio se calmaba con sólo sentir su presencia, aquello lo desconcertó en cuanto el velocista de H.Y.D.R.A. se lo comentó, está por demás decir que vigilaban detenidamente el comportamiento de su _paciente_ cada que se veían, en caso de que perdiera la razón y le atacara letalmente.

Mentiría si no dijera que la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro en cuando se enteró de esa curiosa reacción de parte del capitán no le llenó de dicha, todo iba conforme la marcha a su verdadero objetivo.

Un día cualquiera, luego de darle la dosis acostumbrada, Tony tuvo el detalle de regalarle un chocolate, la expresión de circunstancias forjada con las facciones en la cara del ahora mercenario, le hizo reír internamente, el hombre cómo era de esperarse examinó interrogante el presente, encontrando a la reversa del empaque una nota, no había otra cosa que no fuera una dirección y una hora.

 _"Nos vemos hoy a las 9:00pm, a las afueras del bar de Luke Cage, te tengo un trabajo especial, sé puntal, bonito"._

Para cuando pudo procesar la invitación, e indagar en busca de respuestas, del excéntrico genio no quedaba rastro más que el exquisito aroma de su colonia, el militar trató de hacer conjeturas sobre el _favor_ que le pediría Stark, porque no podía ser otra cosa más que eso, sabía a la perfección que el de hebras marrones nunca se rebajaría a decírselo usando semejante palabra, enmascarando la situación lo más formal y laboral que pudiese.

Steve suspiró en cuanto una idea pasó por su mente, tan fugaz como la estrella en su antiguo uniforme, sí Tony quería obtener un servicio de él, le costaría, eso sí, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar dinero como paga.

El asesino de América, estaba ansioso de algo que iba más allá de su actual relación, si bien era _amigos_ y continuaban con el coqueteo, más de parte del playboy que propia, ya que si daba un paso en falso terminaría de mala manera con esto.

El capitán se estaba ¿enamorando? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, desconocía ya los sentimientos que emociones tan molestas podían provocar, lo único que le era familiar era la viva imagen del hijo de los Stark en sus pensamientos, inundando cada parte de su ser, manteniéndolo aferrado a cada segundo que contaba con su presencia.

Esa misma tarde afortunadamente para él, no recibió aviso alguno que requiriera su presencia en una misión o algo parecido. Agradeció a la fuerza del universo que así fuera, ya que, aunque tuviese que matar a un dios asgardiano se abstendría de acudir a su ¿cita? con Tony. Primero se moría presa de una creatura repugnante antes de cometer semejante _sacrilegio._

En su camino a su habitación compartida en la base, se encontró a Bucky, quién junto a Crossbones charlaban de banalidades, les saludó con un movimiento de mano antes de girar y adentrarse en el pasillo que le llevaría a su _hogar._

Cuando entró por la puerta su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a un par de agentes desnudas y con las piernas abiertas esperando por su llegada, su primera reacción fue reírse de ellas y echarlas a patadas. Ninguna vagina necesitada iba a impedirle que viera a ese que tanto deseaba, ese que lograba despertar sus instintos más bajos, ese que sí le ponía aún sin quitarse una prenda de ropa, ese que era elegante y lleno de gracia. Ese que no se portaba como una ramera; los agentes de ambos sexos rogándole por un polvo ya le empezaban a pesar con demasía, si bien él se había hecho de una fama entre las piernas de las personas, cuando conoció Stark el asunto quedó más que finalizado, sin embargo, parecía haber gente que ni con palabras y golpes entendía.

 _Y puedo ver a través de ti, somos iguales, es completamente extraño sentirte correr en mis venas._

Tony llegó elegantemente tarde, sonriendo cínicamente cuando el rubio le reclamó su impuntualidad, antes de empezar a hablar de negocios, el millonario le ofreció un trago, cosa que fue aceptada inmediatamente. Adentrándose en el bar como personas normales, camuflándose al igual que los gatos pardos en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Así que, ¿a quién tengo que sacar del mapa? —El tono de Steve sonaba firme e imponente, no se permitiría revelar el plan que traía en mente.

—Es un imbécil, un grano en el culo, Justin Hammer, un inútil que no hace nada más interesante de su vida que no sea copiarme, aunque no lo culpo. — _Ni yo, eres la persona más cautivadora que he conocido en mi vida._

—Hammer... ¿Es dueño de una industria importante al igual que tú no? —Sus pensamientos continuaban resguardados, hablando en su interior cada que le respondía.

—Sí, pero es basura, irónicamente su mierda está en la lista de espera de H.Y.D.R.A., no lo soporto, buenos para nada cómo él, deben ser eliminados, se llevan nuestro valioso oxígeno para procesarlo sin hacer un bien útil con su cerebro. — _Son cómo parásitos_. Aquella idea no era de su autoría, una de las tantas memorias que los miembros de la organización para la que trabajaba habían implantado en su cabeza.

—Hablemos de la paga. —Sin titubeos, el mercenario apuntó al único inciso que le concernía realmente.

—¿Cuánto? —Una negativa fue lo que recibió como respuesta, bebió más de su whisky antes de soltar una carcajada que gracias a los altos niveles de alcohol en los parroquianos del lugar, ni se inmutaron. —¿No quieres dinero eh, bonito?

Los perlados dientes de Steve surgieron como respuesta mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sugerente. Stark captó el mensaje y tras dejar un par de billetes por las bebidas, salieron de ahí hasta encontrar una bodega abandonada en un lugar de mala muerte en Hell's Kitchen.

Una vez aquí entraron de manera ruidosa, explorando el lugar que prontamente se convertiría en el centro de desahogo de sus deseos carnales, Tony haló de la bastilla de la chaqueta negra de cuero de Steve y lo condujo hasta lo que parecía ser una vieja oficina, al parecer era frecuentada para todo tipo de actividades, menos para el uso que ellos iban a darle.

Le ordenó con una seña que tomara asiento sobre el escritorio de madera, el rubio al hacerlo hizo retumbar el crujir del material, invitó después al moreno para que se sentara sobre su regazo, pero el otro renuente se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

—Aquí las órdenes las doy yo, bonito.—El soldado alzó las cejas y luchando contra sus impulsos dominantes se dejó hacer, cuando las tersas manos del excéntrico ingeniero se entrelazaban con las suyas en ¿un gesto dulce?, vio con horror como la misma sustancia desconocida—recuerdo de su primer encuentro—se deslizaba desde las muñecas del castaño hasta sus dedos, formando después una especie de cuerdas metálicas que le inmovilizaron, llevando bruscamente sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, era incapaz de moverse a voluntad propia, aquél mercurio extravagante lo controlaba en su totalidad, forcejeó un poco antes de sentir como el frío hierro cercenaba sus antebrazos por el movimiento.

—¿Qué mierda es ésta cosa? —Una nueva risotada, seguida de una mirada felina, que reflejaba la luz de la luna en sus pupilas dilatas por la excitación del momento, le provocaron sensaciones que nunca se imaginó ni en sus más húmedas fantasías con el genio.

—Se llama extremis y hará de esto algo divertido. —A paso lento cómo si fuera un depredador frente a su presa, rodeó el cuerpo del militar que lo seguía con la vista hasta que se perdió detrás suya. El tamborileo de sus dedos que acariciaban curiosos su nuca, mientras subían parsimoniosos hasta enredarse con sus mechones dorados, dándole un suave masaje, fue cortado de golpe al ser halado de sus cabellos con rudeza, arqueándose hacia atrás y gruñendo por la repentina agresión, aún con los parpados cerrados avisándole de su dolor. Su cuello le secundó en la cadena de sensualidad a manos del playboy, ya que de manera tosca sus labios y lengua probaban un poco de su piel rosada, uniéndose después a la fiesta sus hambrientos dientes, mordisqueando cuanta piel se le figurara apetitosa.

Siguiendo con el juego, la fría mano de Tony se coló por su camisa roja, cargándose los primeros dos botones por la fuerza que empleó, rasguñándole con ferocidad, asegurándose de marcarlo cuanto le fuera posible, cómo si por medio de sus acciones pactaran un contrato firmado con sudor y sangre.

Todo tacto se detuvo y en segundos el de hebras marrones se erguía al frente suyo, saboreando de sus labios el sabor ferroso del líquido carmesí que en el último mordisco a la delicada piel de la clavícula ajena arrancó por accidente.

El tiempo en el que Steve se mantuvo expectante, en espera de lo que seguía a continuación, se le hizo eterno.

Posteriormente sus muslos fueron tanteados por las bruscas manos ajenas, subiendo tortuosamente hasta la hebilla de su cinturón que de un tirón fue despojado, colocándoselo después por sobre la boca, incapacitándolo de maldecir a su captor.

Fue atraído hacia el cuerpo más pequeño de forma violenta, sintiendo como la pierna del hombre de hierro se colaba entre las propias, rozando su entrepierna con rudeza, arrancándole bramidos de placer, no era la forma en la que se imaginaba que pasaría, pero la forma tan bruta en la que le sometía se le antojaba sexy.

Acompañando los roces con su creciente erección, la áspera lengua del millonario repasaba cada pulgada de la epidermis yaciente desde la parte de su hombro que se asomaba por la prenda mal arreglada—ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue que su chaqueta había terminado colgando de sus antebrazos cautivos del frío metal—enterrando su filosa dentadura en éste, disfrutando del gemido que batallaba por salir con el cuero sintético de la mordaza improvisada que portaba.

Rogers, en el momento en que sintió su pene arder, ansioso por ser atendido, empujó sus caderas contra el muslo del castaño, buscándole con su mirada aún nublada por el cúmulo de sabores que le golpeaban con furia.

Su cielo oscurecido se encontró con las luces chispeantes para iluminarle, estableciendo una conexión que los unía, en algo más allá de lo físico.

 _Yo seré la sangre, si tú eres los huesos._

 _Te estoy dando todo._

Las hábiles falanges del filántropo se encaminaron traviesas hasta el botón de su pantalón, botándolo, haciendo _click_ cuando lo alcanzaron, le siguió el zipper con el cuál se tomó la molestia de bajar con sus dientes, siguiendo luego el frente frío de su aliento chocar con su ardiente miembro por sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior.

Usó el mismo método para librarse de ese nuevo obstáculo, pero mandando muy lejos la delicadeza anterior y por el contrario arrancándola de golpe, Steve gimió con libertad cuando el cinturón fue destrozado por sus dientes claustrofóbicos, gruñendo después cuando el hierro se cernió ajustándose más a sus extremidades, casi hasta cortarle.

Los cuarzos blancos formaron una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro del mecánico, quien antes de empezar a calmar los bajos deseos del rubio se dispuso a admirar el órgano frente a él, era sin duda más grande que el suyo, que el de cualquiera que hubiera visto antes.

No era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien a cambio de un favor, lástima que el capitán no corriera con tanta suerte.

 _Así que eleva mi cuerpo y pierde el control._

Primero sus dígitos se hicieron del falo, tocándole sin pudor alguno, acariciando desde el glande rebosante de líquido pre seminal, aprovechando el mismo cómo lubricante natural, deslizándolo por toda la superficie, sintiendo cómo los músculos se contraían bajo su tacto, ascendió lentamente hasta tocar su bien marcado abdomen y dibujar con las huellas de sus uñas el camino de regreso, logrando que el cuerpo de su víctima se irguiera en conjunto al grito ahogado en su garganta.

Le vio sufrir por su culpa y sintió pena, tanta, que se contuvo para no devorarle el pene y en su lugar pasear su helada lengua, remarcando cada parte de su bien dotada anatomía, el mercenario comenzó a simular un vaivén que le molestó en demasía, el extremis atento a sus necesidades le jalaron hasta pegar su espalda contra la polvosa madera, sacando un estruendo gracias al golpe seco que dio su cuerpo.

Tony suspiró, su aliento frío como el invierno chocando sobre su ardiente polla, provocándole un escalofrío que hizo rechinar el escritorio consecuencia de su estrepitosa sacudida.

Stark quedó fascinado ante la imagen que tenía enfrente y se apresuró a degustar con suma maestría el miembro con su boca, rodeándolo con sus carnosos labios primero, succionando entre tanto y rozándolo con sus dientes para escuchar más de esos encantadores sonidos obscenos evocados por su autoría.

El ritmo fue subiendo al igual que la temperatura en el ambiente, él siempre se mantendría gélido, pero, por otro lado, Steve se incendiaba con cada lametón, cuando el moreno cambiaba de estrategia y engullía uno de sus testículos siendo sus dedos los encargados de darle placer a su falo.

Llegó un momento en que las chupadas de _Superior Iron Man_ se volvieron voraces, como si quisiera alimentarse de él, capaz de robarle la vida con cada mamada a su virilidad, enredando su lengua con una agilidad impresionante, acompañando el acto con caricias que recorrían desde su camino feliz hasta la base de su vientre, haciéndole perder la cordura. Empezó con las embestidas a la garganta profunda del genio, causándole arcadas que al enfadarle traían consigo el corte del metal en su piel, aquello le encantaba, el dolor mezclado con el placer era simplemente embriagante, sintió la humedad en su espalda baja, señal de que probablemente estaba sangrando, orillándole a violar esa cavidad de hielo que tanto le quemaba, _irónico_ pensó.

En cuanto notó el cosquilleo que le avisaba que su clímax estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, listo para descargar todo su esplendor dentro del ingeniero.

Sonidos vulgares salían producto del éxtasis para terminar como armonías en los oídos de Steve, quien exhausto de imaginarse la expresión del otro mientras se lo comía, se apoyó sobre sus codos, congelándose ante el cuadro entre sus piernas.

Las mejillas, sonrojadas, el sudor en su frente, y la ropa mal puesta eran cosas en común que compartían, pero los gestos hambrientos que le regalaba cada que le engullía por completo, los hilillos de saliva brotando mezclándose con el presemen, las falanges juguetonas en su escroto y la barba de candado rozándole cada que se acercaba a la base lo conmocionó.

Unas cuantas estocadas profundas más tarde, en las que golpeaba frenéticamente la garganta ajena, su esencia salió llenándole por completo, desbordando incluso de sus labios hinchados, se dejó caer, tomándose un momento para descansar luego del fuerte orgasmo, valiéndole un comino estar sobre su ropa empapada de sangre, alcanzando a oír el sonido de la manzana de Adán de Tony que subía y bajaba al tragarse su semen.

Le miró gatear hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios entreabiertos para besarle con fogosidad, sus lenguas danzaban en una pelea por la dominancia de aquél beso tan demandante del otro, olvidándose del oxígeno que se les escapaba poco a poco.

Al separarse en busca del bendito aire quedaron unidos no sólo por su sabor que formaba un hilo semi transparente, sino también por las miradas llameantes que los reflejaban en los ojos contrarios.

 **Yo** respiro lo que es **tuyo**.

 **Tú** respiras lo que es **mío**.

Habían empezado un juego en el que la regla principal era que no estaba permitido retirarse.


	2. Segunda etapa: Desmoralización

_**¡Espero les guste el capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente!**_

* * *

 **Segunda etapa: Desmoralización**

 _"No se va a quedar así, el balance será restaurado." Superior Iron Man. #1_

Anthony yacía en la silla de piel de su taller, revisando unos cuantos hologramas que le servían como planos para perfeccionar el armamento del navío de S.H.I.E.L.D., había tomado unas buenas vacaciones de H.Y.D.R.A. Luego de que se le cuestionara en busca de información del paradero del ahora desaparecido Justin Hammer.

Él les había quitado un peso de encima y así se lo agradecían. _Imbéciles._

Pese a que _"ya no trabajaba para ellos",_ al menos de momento; seguía sus terapias al pie de la letra con el capitán, había firmado un contrato, el tipo le _agradaba_ y gozaban de _satisfactorios encuentros_ regularmente.

Porque claro, después de aquél _incidente_ , decidieron que _lo tenían que repetir_.

Las perlas de Tony formaron una sonrisa felina, haciéndole ver como el mítico gato del país de las maravillas. Le entraron ganas de que la hora de _"sesión"_ llegara y pudiese quedar nuevamente con el mercenario.

El sonido de alguien que suspiraba con fastidio detrás suyo, le obligó a voltear sin mucho interés en busca de respuestas. ¿ _Qué querían de él ésta vez?_

El teniente coronel le miró alzando una ceja, en espera de que el millonario hablara.

—¡Rhodey! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí parado como gendarme? Te he dicho mil veces que no necesito un guardaespaldas. —El aludido exhaló cansadamente, caminando después para quedar frente al castaño.

—Tony, ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa? —El excéntrico ingeniero se levantó de su asiento, tomando el vaso de whisky del escritorio, situándose a lado del piloto. Regalándole un gesto desbordante de socarronería. —¿Estás bebiendo otra vez?

—Lo estoy y mucho, por cierto.

—Tony...

—Tengo que ponerme al día por todos estos años perdidos en sobriedad. —Dijo firme, evitando así cualquier sermón que el otro fuera a darle. —Ahora, ¿hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte, Rhodey?, ¿o acaso has recorrido todo el camino hasta San Francisco sólo para darme miradas de desaprobación?

El genio se abrió paso por todo el lugar hasta dar con una especie de urna de la que recogió una sustancia parecida al mercurio, que al contacto con su piel desnuda se enredó en él, envolviéndole por completo. El moreno le siguió de cerca, tomando una distancia prudente cuando vio a Tony de espaldas.

—¿En qué estás trabajando? —Preguntó sin más, presenciar semejante cosa le dio un mal presentimiento.

—Armadura Endo-Simbiótica, metal inteligente totalmente líquido, se endurece al instante de la conexión. —Giró sobre sus talones para continuar explicándole. —En lugar de confiar en un elemento tecnológico para el proceso inicial de unión, extraje algunos bloques de construcción de un simbionte y lo fusioné con extremis previamente modificado. Así que, el arranque es completamente psiónico.

—Genial, una armadura hecha con simbiontes, eso seguramente no terminará mal. —James rodó los ojos mientras le reprendía sarcástico.

—Además tiene un acabado cromático y se enciende de formas que me complacen. —No pudo evitar recordar la primera noche con Steve en Hell's Kitchen.

—Sutil.

—Es jodidamente sexy. —Tras hacerle un guiño que hizo resoplar al soldado, dejó que el simbionte le cubriera en su totalidad, dándole una demostración gráfica de lo previamente dicho.

—Escucha con atención, porque no lo repetiré dos veces, Anthony. —El hombre de hierro movió su mano en una seña vaga para que prosiguiera. —Carol me envío, se ha percatado de una rara anomalía en el espacio...—Una carcajada estruendosa de parte de su mejor amigo, le impidió terminar con la oración.

—¿Tanto así te dejas mangonear? Rhodey...Sé que quieres mucho a tu mujer, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado que te use de paloma mensajera? —Se mofó de él, como ya era costumbre desde que habría contraído nupcias con la Capitana.

—Tony, el mundo está en peligro y lo único que te preocupa es cómo me trata mi esposa ¿es enserio? —Entendía que no había una sana relación de convivencia entre ambos, dejándole entre la espada y la pared. Rechazando todas las ofertas de Tony, una vez Danvers había presentado su _renuncia_ oficial a Los Vengadores.

—Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero le esperan en la sala de juntas. —La voz robótica de su IA resonó entre las cuatro paredes, relajando a War Machine y sirviéndole a Iron Man como advertencia.

—El _deber_ llama. —Y tras decir eso salió impulsado por sus propulsores, perdiéndose pronto en el cielo. El teniente masajeó sus cienes tratando de calmarse, totalmente ajeno a los feroces ojos azules que le observaban con odio a la distancia.

 ** _Algo últimamente me vuelve loco, tiene que ver con la forma en cómo me haces._**

Pasaron dos semanas exactamente luego de _aquello_ , después de compartir ese momento juntos se aseguraron de guardarlo como si fuese un precioso tesoro. Cada uno con sus respectivos propósitos, Steve para probablemente rememorarlo en un rato de perversión y en cuanto a Tony, bueno, él le daría un rumbo diferente a cada encuentro posterior a ese.

Porque claro, tal y como era de esperarse habría muchos más de igual o mayor intensidad.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

La trigésima sesión, el capitán decidió utilizar la artimaña del caramelo para comunicarse con Tony, está por demás decir que estaba rotundamente prohibido que se vieran fuera de la vista de los agentes de H.Y.D.R.A. guardianes de la integridad física de Stark.

El punto de encuentro: Aquella vieja bodega abandonada.

 ** _Luchar para tener tu atención._**

 ** _Llamarte trae aprensión_**

—Una paleta, gesto muy propio de alguien que estuvo setenta años durmiendo en una nevera natural. —El ceño fruncido del rubio le alertó de que no era momento para bromas. —Bien... —Suspiró. —Quítatela la ropa, bonito.

—Tony, tenemos que hablar. —El semblante serio y el tono imponente resaltaron su autoridad ante el más bajo.

—Cuatro pequeñas palabras que pueden arruinarle el día a cualquiera. —Sus hábiles dedos se detuvieron a medio camino antes de terminar de desabotonarse la camisa lila que usaba.

—No puedo continuar con esto. —La ceja arriba, claro signo de confusión en el rostro del playboy, le orillaron a buscar una explicación a sus palabras. —Es decir, Tony... Sabes qué te amo, ¿no?

 ** _Textos de ti y sexo de ti,_**

 ** _Son las cosas que no son tan poco comunes._**

A Stark le llevó varios minutos recomponerse del ataque de risa que la confesión del supersoldado le provocó. Se limpió las lágrimas que saltaron por tanto reírse para luego dar dos pasos en dirección al rubio y tomarlo de los hombros.

Steve percibió como los irises del moreno centellaban con intensidad. El fresco aliento del otro chocó con su nariz, cuando Tony se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, abofeteándolo con el olor a menta mezclado con su perfume.

—Por favor, dime que no pensaste que yo querría estar contigo de... _"Esa forma"_. —Haciendo comillas con sus dedos para darse énfasis, observó directamente como el fornido cuerpo frente a él se tensaba, sus ojos muy abiertos, presa de la desesperación e ira.—El sexo siempre es bueno, no lo voy a negar, —alzó los hombros con desfachatez—pero, JAMÁS me involucraría contigo más allá de lo físico, eres muy poco para mí.—El dedo que le picoteaba el pecho pasó a segundo término, ya que nada podía calarle más que la mirada fría y despectiva que le dirigía con esa expresión tan arrogante. Sintió incluso que le veía con asco. —Así que deja de decir estupideces y desnúdate, bonito.

—No.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

—No son estupideces, Tony, yo...Me enamoré de ti. —El mercenario le tomó de las manos cariñosamente, el genio torció los labios y se zafó bruscamente.

—¿No vas a rendirte nunca, cierto? —Sus facciones se llenaron de fastidio. —Estás imaginando cosas, es tu cuerpo el que habla por ti, tu pene, para ser exactos.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Stark. —Empujándole contra la pared más cercana, impidiéndole escapar, se cernió sobre su rodilla izquierda, volviendo a tomar su mano. Haciendo con fuerza esta vez, asegurándose de marcar su silueta en toda su extensión. —Sal conmigo.

Anthony se debatió internamente entre mofarse, patearlo y salir de ahí, o tal vez pensarlo y tomar esa oportunidad tan jugosa, sabía que llegaría a este punto tarde o temprano, era justo lo que había planeado después de todo.

Sólo que no lo esperaba tan pronto.

—¿A cambio de qué? —Rogers puso cara de circunstancias, cosa que hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué gano yo de esto?

—Haré lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa.

Y la sonrisa galante de Tony resplandecía de maldad.

Lo demás había sido historia, aceptando tener una "relación" tras bambalinas—obviamente—con el asesino favorito de América, Superior Iron Man gozaba de ventajas como era librarse de la competencia sin ensuciarse las manos, los tratos con ciertos inversionistas se cerraban sin problemas, el dinero, las propiedades y los privilegios le llovían, todo gracias a su perro fiel, siempre a su lado. Dispuesto a cumplir toda petición de su parte.

Porque claro, salir con Stark conllevaba ciertas condiciones, entre ellas cerrar la boca y complacerle.

 _"Ah, el amor es tan divertido, siempre y cuando sea a ti a quien te adoren, claro."_

De ser follamigos a ser una pareja, era una línea que Tony nunca estaría dispuesto a cruzar, Steve vivía feliz con su mentira, encerrado en su burbuja, recibiendo malos tratos disfrazados con palabras melosas.

Y ésta, tarde o temprano iba a explotar.

 ** _Dime... ¿Por qué me siento indeseado?_**

El rubio no sólo se había convertido en un adicto a él, sino que al mismo tiempo dependía del extremis para mantener la compostura, aquellos crímenes que por capricho a los que le forzaba a cometer. No hacían más que ametrallar la poca razón que le quedaba, dejándolo perdido las horas siguientes en aquel panorama sombrío que poco a poco se teñía de escarlata.

 _"Una nueva masacre ocurrió en el centro de Nueva York, el tercer homicidio consecutivo de la semana..."_

Una risita escapó de los rosados labios del millonario al conocer perfectamente al responsable, no era de los que les gustara mirar las noticias, pero el simple hecho de que todo hablara de él, de manera indirecta. Lograba hacerlo pavonearse, orgulloso de lo bien entrenada que estaba su mascota.

Terminó de sacarse las prendas y se encaminó con parsimonia a la ducha, dejándose empapar por el agua caliente que se deslizaba plácidamente a través de su piel acanelada.

Su tarareo se detuvo en cuanto una corriente de aire le avisó que alguien había abierto la puerta, sabiendo de antemano que no podía ser otro más que el Capitán, le sedujo para que entrase a bañarse con él, pues había hecho un buen trabajo.

Más, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando el cristal opaco de la ducha se movió para darle una mejor vista de Steve, cubierto de sangre con nada menos que la cabeza del coronel Rhodes colgando de su mano. El aura sádica oscurecía sus facciones, volviendo sus gestos totalmente insanos.

Fue en dirección a su amante que le observaba con horror en una esquina del baño, ese no se parecía en nada al lobo que acababa con sus rivales.

El hombre frente a él estaba poseído por la demencia—la sed de sangre inculcada tanto por él como por H.Y.D.R.A.—emergiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

— _Tony..._ —Con su mano libre lo tomó del cuello, alzándole sin dificultad alguna, privándole del oxígeno con su acción. Los zafiros mostraban motitas carmesíes, ajenos del brillo que su sola presencia irradiaba en ellos, reflejando su imagen ansiosa en sus pupilas contraídas casi en un punto negro, recordándole que muy en el fondo seguía siendo humano.

—S-Ste-ve...—La falta de aire en sus pulmones comenzó a pesarle, nublándole la vista a cada parpadeo, la hambrienta boca del mercenario se abalanzó sobre la suya, en un beso salvaje, extrayendo cada partícula del bendito gas vital. Aflojó levemente el agarre en su garganta, asegurándose de que estuviera consciente de lo que iba a decirle.

—Esto...—Dijo colocando la cabeza de su amigo muerto frente a él, demasiado cerca de su rostro, permitiéndole apreciar la expresión de miedo puro al momento de su muerte. —Lo hice por _nosotros_.

La fuerza aumentó, cortándole la respiración, sus ojos se entrecerraron enfocando la sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro de Steve mientras se carcajeaba.

Y luego, todo se volvió negro.

 ** _Me tienes tropezando, en un amor súper psicótico_** _._

La mente de Steve estaba fragmentada.

Trastorno de identidad disociativa. Resultado del cómo tuvo que adaptarse al nuevo ambiente en el que debía desarrollarse, la primera semana fuera del hielo la pasó fatal. Gente que no conocía, metiéndole agujas aquí y allá. La poca inocencia que le quedaba abandonó su cuerpo junto a su bondad cuando los científicos se declararon bajo el nombre de H.Y.D.R.A. haciéndole ver de golpe la realidad, sí, lo habían rescatado y brindado los cuidados médicos que necesitara, pero...Tenía que ofrecerles algo a cambio, porque nada en esta vida _era gratis._

Era normal que lo primero que hicieran luego de restaurarle fuera hablar sobre su nueva labor en su nueva _casa,_ Alexander Pierce se presentó frente a él, para hablarle tanto de la nueva organización a su cargo cómo para darle un breve resumen de lo que se había perdido, la creación de S.H.I.E.L.D. y el acuerdo mutuo para el comercio de servicios. El lugar en la jerarquía sociopolítica que ahora ocupaban.

El pulpo de Red Skull y el águila de Howard y Peggy se habían fusionado.

Él se resistió a acatar semejantes órdenes, ¿dónde quedaba la justicia por la que tanto peleo? El deseo de libertad por el que sacrificó su vida.

 _"En el fondo del océano."_

La superficie recibió de brazos abiertos únicamente a lo que era importante.

El tesseracto y su protector.

Estuvo en completo desacuerdo cuando descubrió la gama de utilidades que tenía cierto cubo mágico. Razón por la cual necesitó ser testigo de su poder.

Grabaciones, películas viejas, memorias alteradas, Bucky siendo torturado, él siendo privado de la voluntad de su propia mente.

Todo aquello le obligó a guardar los estragos de su heroísmo y pureza en su interior, congelándolo, sin ser consciente de la gran ironía que representaba el frío para él.

 _"Perdición y salvación."_

Su personalidad pareció cambiar de la noche a la mañana, luego de una larga semana tras la pantalla y envuelto con las ondas supersónicas de una especie de máquina impulsada por la energía luminosa de lo que parecía ser un cetro, del cual no tenía idea de donde había salido, pero por lo poco que llegó a escuchar venía como un bonus del tesseracto.

El carácter del capitán Rogers se tornó imponente, extrovertido e iracundo, abandonando su dulzura y amabilidad conjunta a su época. Tal pareciera que se había adaptado exitosamente al presente. Siendo rudo y tenaz cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, viendo por encima del hombro a sus inferiores. Sosteniendo la mirada de su superior con una ceja alzada, actitud cínica y expresión aburrida de tanta habladuría.

En general era bastante _simpático_...Dependiendo de la definición de cada quien.

Evitando relacionarse con gente inútil, reparó la relación de camaradería con James y su llamativo brazo de metal, tuvieron que luchar unas cuantas veces para olvidar rencores pasados. Luego conoció a Brock Rumlov, sujeto que le enseño el arte de ser mercenario. Clint Barton, una presa más de _la varita mágica del espacio_. Pietro y Wanda Maximoff, un muchacho hiperactivo y una chica gótica.

En general eran buena compañía, alguno que otro llegaba a exasperarle luego de un rato, Pietro en su mayoría, pero de ahí en fuera, su nueva vida estaba bastante bien.

Hasta que su identidad se volvió fluctuante.

Su primera misión _real_ llegó y sí que la pagó con creces, lo habitual era cargarse a uno que otro idiota en traje, pero ésta en específico involucraba a una compañía completa. Colocar bombas y asesinar guardias no era cosa del otro mundo. Sin embargo, nadie contaba que el constante sonido del gatillo, el impacto de las balas, el choque de las explosiones y los alaridos de desesperación le provocaran sensaciones desconocidas.

H.Y.D.R.A. lo educó para dejarse dominar por lo que ellos llamaban _Sed de Sangre._ ¿Pero hasta qué punto?

Un equipo de agentes muertos, varios transeúntes mutilados, edificios colapsando y el vehículo donde se le había transportado estrellado en las altas paredes del cuartel general.

Pierce se arrancó el cabello del coraje.

Le mandó encerrar en una cámara de hierro por tres días. Lástima que una vez que salió todo se multiplicó.

El comportamiento del ex hijo de América, seguía siendo hostil, pero manteniéndose alejado de toda forma de vida, encerrándose en su ser, acatando ordenes sin rechistar e intercambiando palabras banales con las chicas con las que se acostaba y sus pocos amigos.

El hacerle enojar estaba rotundamente prohibido, ya que le provocaba una pérdida de control descomunal en la que se volvía una máquina que funcionaba a costa de vidas inocentes, los esfuerzos por mantenerlo en su _jaula_ cada vez que esto ocurría eran en vano. Era como si en cada ataque de cólera se volviese más bestial, salvaje e indomable hasta que saciara por completo sus ansias.

Los episodios se presentaron frecuentemente, convirtiéndose lentamente en una rutina; cuyas consecuencias—si lograban calmarle—era el encierro sin motivo, ya que como era de esperarse nunca recordaba nada de lo acontecido.

Hasta que lo conoció a _él._

Anthony Stark, su salvación en traje de negocios y lengua filosa.

Era normal que se encaprichara con semejante hombre tan encantador, tan sarcástico y elegante. De las pocas personas que le valía un comino llevarle la contraria, que buscaba maneras ingeniosas de molestarle y de hacerlo hablar. De presencia hipnotizante.

No tardó mucho en prendarse a tal grado de anhelar más de lo que el otro le regalaba. En espera de la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir ir más allá, su terapista le pidió un favor y de ahí todo fluyó solo.

El navío de posibilidades encontró en ese lugar de mala muerte un puerto en el cual arribar cada fin de semana.

Lo que comenzó como un juego, para el capitán Rogers siempre significó más. Desde la primera vez que sus labios se rozaron—independientes al calor del momento—establecieron una conexión con un lado suyo que ya creía muerto.

Después de Peggy Carter, del amor él ya no supo nada, aquello distaba más de ser un sentimiento a una palabra sin significado, sumando el hecho de que carecía de un contexto en el cual pudiera emplearla. Le era obsoleta.

Nunca se replanteó a voluntad propia el volverla a usar, no hasta que el soldado del invierno confesó que recibía la misma atención médica que él, en cambio, ésta a manos de una sensual ex espía rusa, ahora agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Los luceros celestes de Bucky resplandecían a cada palabra utilizada para describir a Natasha Romanoff. James parecía haberse involucrado románticamente con la pelirroja, por otra parte, lo suyo con Stark era meramente sexo.

Y eso era algo que necesitaba cambiar.

Fue entonces que demandó a su dirigente que fuese más permisivo con su persona, que le dejase salir cada que se le antojase sin importar el lugar y sin la molesta obligación de entregarle un reporte a su regreso. Pierce a regañadientes aceptó, aunque se mantuvo dubitativo ante su última petición.

" _Stark podrá encontrarse conmigo sin fastidiosas cámaras de por medio. Es mi condición si es que quiere conservar mis servicios."_

No es que el nuevo líder de H.Y.D.R.A. no confiara en el Capitán, su _temor_ iba más allá de eso, sino el cómo le manipulaba Anthony sin duda le provocaba una terrible paranoia.

Bastaron unas cuantas horas para que la noticia llegara a oídos del culpable, Tony sonrío en cuanto escuchó la información en voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. no le fue difícil descifrar cuales eran las ideas que atormentaban la mente del rubio.

Tenía que llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de su _"maquiavélico plan"_.

Presuroso, _Superior Iron Man_ arribó en uno de los tantos helipuertos ilegales de Manhattan, había quedado con unos _amigables_ terroristas interesados en comprar armería de su manufactura, tras encontrarse tremendamente desprotegidos luego de un ataque por parte de las fuerzas de Alexander. Stark no hizo más que sonreír mientras acomodaba el pliegue de su costoso saco Armani indicándole con una seña a Steve que bajara del avión y le siguiera. Ambos de traje, Tony con sus características gafas de sol con cristales rojos y Rogers enfundado completamente en negro, un pañuelo escarlata se asomaba de la solapa del bolsillo superior de su americana. El mercenario lucía imponente, despidiendo un aura mortal por donde quiera que pasaba.

Un hombre con cara de pocos amigos les invitó a pasar a una sala bastante apartada de la entrada, una vez dentro, el moreno se aventuró a tomar asiento en uno de los amplios sofás de estilo vintage, no sin antes soltar un chiste cuya referencia hizo que el Capitán gruñera en respuesta por lo bajo. Éste permaneció estático, parado cual farol a lado suyo durante toda la charla con el _cliente._

—Tres millones.

—¡¿Estás loco?! La base es una mierda y ¡tú me pides semejante cantidad! Entiendo que tus _productos_ sean de la más alta calidad, Stark, pero no puedo pagar tanto. Incluso aunque no nos hubiesen atacado, dispondría de medio millón exageradamente.

—Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo...El territorio que perdiste, dámelo a cambio.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué te sirve a ti un pedazo de tierra? —El _barbudo punk_ —apodo otorgado por el genio—estaba que no cabía en su ostentosa silla dorada, pasándose las manos por su cabello verde limón en señal de desesperación. El pobre ni siquiera era el encargado, de hecho, ni a eso llegaba, del _jefe_ no quedaba más que la bandana roída que traía en la cabeza—signo que lo diferenciaba de los demás—, muriendo traumáticamente en una de las tantas explosiones del atentado. —No es una zona muy fértil, en realidad el terreno está devastado y...

—Te envié el contrato de compra-venta al e-mail del que me escribiste, tienes veinticuatro horas para firmarlo, de lo contrario Los Vengadores irán a por tu gente. —Exasperado, el castaño le cortó abruptamente, dispuesto a salir de ahí sin ninguna baja, a decir verdad, no le apetecía ver gente morir ese día, algo bastante inusual en su rutina.

—Los Vengadores no asesinan personas, hasta donde tengo entendido...

—No, pero H.Y.D.R.A. sí, ¿o es qué no te bastó con perder a tu... _padre_? —Escupiendo las palabras casi con desprecio, Tony se levantó horondo, caminando parsimonioso hacia la puerta, el terrorista se enfureció tanto con el comentario que le tomó fuertemente del brazo, gritando una orden en idioma desconocido a sus nuevos subordinados, pronto el millonario tuvo un par de escopetas contra la cabeza. —Steve...Cariño, _te toca_.

Segundos, no, más bien décimas, en los que los cuerpos de los asesinos cayeron con un golpe seco, azotando el silencio en la estancia. Uniéndoseles inmediatamente los tres sujetos al fondo y un cuarto que vigilaba la salida por el exterior, todos ellos sin vida. El líder por su parte yacía preso entre el fuerte agarre del musculoso brazo del militar, despidiéndose del oxígeno que poco a poco abandonaba sus adoloridos pulmones. El moreno se apiadó de su víctima y con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó al rubio lo liberara.

— _Habla ahora o calla para siempre._ —Mirándolo fijo desde arriba, ya que el pobre tipo se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, luchando por respirar. Cuando hubo recobrado la compostura, alzó la vista enfrentándole.

—Los _rebeldes_ no mentían...Tony Stark e H.Y.D.R.A. son una...Primero mandas a sus perros a herirnos y vienes tú después como una especie de bálsamo... ¿Nunca pensaste que podrían reportarte con Los Vengadores? —La carcajada que resonaba por las cuatro pareces de la habitación le heló la sangre, observó cómo los labios de su captor esbozaban una sonrisa ladina a tiempo que las cerúleas irises del ingeniero centelleaban cristalinas por tanto reír.

— _Ay, dulzura... ¿_ Quién crees que me envió? —Tomándole del mentón para apreciar desde un mejor ángulo el terror de su presa, continuó. —Todo esto—Señaló a las figuras inertes, pateando al más cercano, pisando luego su cuello roto, provocando un sonido desagradable. —Se hubiese evitado si no fueras tan ingenuo.

Un jadeo, posible sustituto de un grito ahogado en su adolorida garganta fue lo último coherente que salió de su boca antes de que la seriedad se apoderara del rostro del hombre de hierro y las pupilas de Rogers se dilataran de deseo.

—Mátalo.

Tras un alarido concluyente, desalojaron el lugar rumbo al hangar, en espera del jet privado que los llevaría de vuelta a la mansión Stark, Tony volvió a ponerse las gafas, revisando la fecha y hora de su siguiente cita de negocios en su teléfono, Steve sacó un par de cigarrillos del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero negro, ofreciéndole uno al más bajo que no dudó en aceptar, luego de prenderle fuego al propio, se acercó para juntar la punta con la de su contrario y encenderlo también, gesto que hallaba sensual, puesto que era algo que al terminar las arduas sesiones de sexo, efectuaban. Unas cuantas caladas y los anillos de humo con aroma a tabaco mentolado aparecieron, sacándole una mueca aburrida a Stark por lo antiguado que se le antojaba eso.

—¿Para qué quiere S.H.I.E.L.D. más territorio? Acaso ¿La mitad del mundo ya no le es suficiente?

—No es para S.H.I.E.L.D. ni para Los Vengadores tampoco.

—¿Entonces? —Cuestionó el soldado con una ceja alzada.

—Digamos que...Quiero expandirme, ¿no te gustaría follar hoy en New York y al día siguiente en Italia? No sé tú, pero creo que es una nueva forma de romper la rutina. —Un guiño y el tono sugerente bastó para que el más alto se acercara y soltara una nueva bocanada, abofeteando como rapé sus fosas nasales.

—Dudo mucho lo quieras para eso, ¿qué planeas, hojalata?

—No es de tu incumbencia, bonito, a no ser que quieras quedarte sin paga. —Amenazó.

—De hecho, no me pagas por hacer esto. —Declaró arrogante, mirándole por sobre el hombro.

—Pero sí que puedo recompensarte, tu monumental trasero en el avión, ahora. —Pidió antes de subir por la pequeña escalera y desaparecer de su rango de visión.

—Creí que no te gustaba que te vieran mientras te parto el culo...—Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al darse cuenta de que nuevamente su chófer sería el piloto automático, _otra puta máquina,_ pensó. Desconociendo la razón, sintió la ira carcomerle las entrañas, ignorando olímpicamente al moreno que de piernas abiertas reposaba en una especie de diván. Era una aeronave de lujo, podría tener ahí hasta una cama, cualquier cosa.

 _ **Arrástrame a esquinas oscuras donde las miradas ajenas nos evitan.**_

Dos horas de viaje trascurrieron para llegar a San Francisco, llenas de incomodidad y tensión a nivel asfixiante, _Superior Iron Man_ bajó, funfurruñando como fiera por semejante ofensa, comportamiento evidentemente actuado, pues Tony Stark siempre planeaba algo, observando por el rabillo del ojo como el Capitán se sumergía en un mar de pensamientos, decidió que un acto de filantropía no le vendría mal, jalándole de la manga y prácticamente correr hasta el corredor que contaba el privilegio de ser un punto ciego para las cámaras de la lujosa torre.

Rogers quiso defenderse, pero su mente al procesar que se trataba del castaño, desactivó toda defensa, rindiéndose antes esos labios hábiles que le devoraban los suyos con movimientos candentes, humedeciéndolos con la lengua que comenzaba a abrirse paso por su cavidad. Percibió como la temperatura se elevaba con cada rose de sinhuesos, embriagándose del sabor metálico de la sangre de Tony al morder sus labios entre beso y beso.

 _ **¿Cómo se supone que lo resista?**_ **  
 _Enciendes la mecha y pierdes la vela._**

Sus manos repasaron expertas los puntos sensibles de cada uno al librarse de las estorbosas prendas, manchando uno de los muros del pasillo principal con la semilla de su pecado.

El pan de cada día con el que siempre era alimentado.


	3. Routine

**Routine**

Steve abrió los ojos, incapaz de enfocar algo más que figuras borrosas y amorfas a la distancia. Los brillantes halos de luz que se colaban a través de la ventana le devolvieron a la realidad. Se removió perezoso en la cama, finas sábanas de seda rozando sobre su piel brindándole un sutil masaje, su mano derecha tanteó el espacio a su lado en busca de su amante, al no encontrar nada más que vacío, decidió que lo mejor era espabilar e ir hacia él, donde quiera que estuviese. Un suspiro holgazán salió imperceptible de sus labios, apoyándose con los codos se irguió en el lecho hasta sentarse, fue hasta ese momento que notó estar parcialmente atrapado; la tela roja de la corbata perteneciente al castaño, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, lo sujetaba firmemente por la muñeca izquierda al marco metálico de la estructura del mueble, Tony había sido muy cuidadoso en hacer bien el nudo, ya que por increíble que parezca no le lastimaba, pero sí le robaba movilidad.

Con su derecha frotó su cara, gimiendo por el malestar en su contracturada espalda, lentamente los recuerdos de la ardua sesión de sexo rudo se arremolinaron en su mente, al tiempo que una parte en específico de su anatomía comenzaba a responder ante las sensaciones que se mantenían vividas en su epidermis.

—Buenos días, bonito. — La voz ronca del genio provenía del cuarto de baño, le siguió el sonido del agua chocar contra los azulejos de la ducha. El vapor se hizo por completo de la habitación, un ruido seco anunció que la puerta corrediza se había abierto, pronto el cuerpo desnudo y perlado de Stark cruzó la distancia que los separaba, acercándose peligrosamente. Contoneándose descarado en su dirección, se detuvo frente a una cómoda, de la que sacó una navaja de uno de los tantos cajones.—Veo que estás _muy_ despierto...—Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia de parte del soldado se le contagió; gateó sobre el _terreno,_ saboreando sus labios de manera glotona ante la vista de esa fisiología tan monumental rebosante de sensualidad.—Tienes una cita conmigo y la regadera.—Un corte limpio que lo libró de sus ataduras, revelando así el anillo en tonos violáceos, prueba tangible de su lacerada muñeca.—Me debes una corbata nueva...Espero encuentres una manera _práctica_ de pagarla...—Tiró de sus dorados cabellos demandante, arrancándole un gruñido bestial.—Andando...

 _Feels so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back_  
 _Now **the pain is my pleasure** , cause nothing could measure_

Steve acató su mandato de inmediato, parándose con rapidez no sin antes estirarse, escuchando el tronar de sus huesos, bostezando después, todo bajo la escrupulosa mirada del millonario, un movimiento tenue con la cabeza le indicó que se adelantara, la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. le notificaba un asunto de suma importancia, al no tener nada que ver en ese tipo de cosas, se deslindó para poder entregarse en su totalidad a la percepción del agua tibia empapándolo.

El contacto dejó de ser agradable cuando sintió su espalda arder horrores, un quejido lastimero se fugó de su boca, llegando a ser escuchado por el hombre de hierro, quién a la zaga atinó a darle una nalgada, corriendo el grifo del agua fría enseguida, aliviando en un periquete su dolor.

 _Regla número uno: Superior Iron Man no siente compasión alguna._

 _Cause I may be **bad**_  
 _But I'm perfectly **good** at it_

El chorro herviente del preciado líquido vital le quemó la espalda, haciéndole arquear y quejarse en voz alta, la armoniosa carcajada no se hizo esperar, sus ojos entrecerrados, observándole con dicha. Las marcas de sus uñas resplandecían más, abriéndose las heridas hechas con anterioridad sobre sus omóplatos. Ulteriormente vino un nuevo golpe que le obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo, Tony le tomó de la barbilla, alzándole para que le encarara. —Te encanta, ¿no es así? que te sometan de ésta manera.

—Du bist schön, Anthony. —Susurró el mercenario, temblando levemente ante la imponente presencia de su _amo._ En un instante y sin esfuerzo ya lo tenía a su altura, ejerciendo una batalla entre el azul majorelle contra el cian. Era tan suyo, el entenderse por medio de una inspección a los orbes de su contrario, encontrándose con su reflejo, una perspectiva exquisita...La versión de tonalidades oscuras que tenían para entregarse.

Emprendieron con los besos salvajes, llenos de lascivia, sin sopesar siquiera la idea de haberse acostado recién. El agua fluía cubriéndolos, cómo un manto que intensificaba las caricias, rayendo todo rastro de sentido común de su mente. Sustituyéndolo por instintos primarios, deseos carnales, necesidades físicas que imploraban fueran cometidas.

Las fuertes manos del rubio se apoderaron de sus caderas, su lengua lamió las gotas que caían descansando plácidamente en su cuello, le siguieron sus dientes filosos, clavándose en esa zona, extrayendo un ruido que sonó a gañido. Velozmente el gusto ferroso de la sangre invadió su cavidad, surcando sus labios, perdiéndose en el mosaico al chocar presa de la gravedad. —Köstlich...—El genio se contrajo, retorciéndose con vehemencia.

Los hábiles dedos de Tony reclamaron su pene, rasguñando su vientre, estableciendo un camino feliz de su propia creación, tomó el falo de modo brioso, estrujándolo con energía. Steve asestaba a bramar extasiado, pero nada se comparaba al sonido que desgarró por completo su garganta, cuando el miembro del moreno se unió a la _fiesta,_ juntándose, orquestando el bullicio cual música resonando con ritmo. Una bella melodía compuesta por sus jadeos, la pesadez de su respiración entre cortada, la muerte de las gotas de agua colisionando en el suelo y sus neuronas por semejante excitación. Stark fue astuto y en un flash le empujó hasta pegar contra la pared empañada, sus erecciones se frotaban en un vaivén lento pero violento, el castaño desempeñando el control de la situación, ladeándose para darle alcance a la regadera de mano que colgaba del gancho metálico junto al brazo izquierdo del soldado. Ésta poseía dos diminutos botones con los que podía cambiar la temperatura conforme fuera conveniente.

Su pulgar repasaba ambos glandes, las puntas cubiertas ya con rastros de pre-semen, picoteando el orificio uretral de su contrario. Fue en ese punto que el agua dejó de caerles del cielo para empezar a salir a chorros usando cómo vía la rociadera, vaporizando por el calor tan excesivo de su estado. El cual le abrasó, haciéndole flaquear, sosteniéndose de los hombros del más bajo para no caer. Bendito sea el creador de semejante artefacto.

 ** _Sex_** _in the air_  
 _I don't care_  
 _I **love** the smell of it_

Los toques de la palma de _Superior Iron Man_ subían y bajaban, ésta sin duda era la mejor masturbada de su vida, el líquido cristalino revistiendo su virilidad, inestable de balance térmico, Steve se sentía fluctuar, era demasiado incluso para un súper soldado cómo él. Anthony lo convirtió en una bestia insaciable de esto, hambriento de él. Quiso tocarle de igual manera, pero en cada intento el agua impactando de lleno sobre su pene se lo impedía. Sin embargo, quedó profundamente embelesado en el momento en que los carnosos labios del millonario captaron su atención cual envoltura sobre sus pezones. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que se moría ahí mismo de placer!

La boca del más bajo se alternaba, de sus tetillas a su cuello y de ahí a la propia, mordiéndolo con fiereza, robándole el oxígeno, aunque ya no le quedase nada. Sus pulmones colapsarían en cualquier minuto; los movimientos verticales que enfundaban sus pollas aumentaban la velocidad y rudeza, llegando a parecer ásperos y lastimeros. Un cosquilleo en su vientre anunciaba que estaba en su límite, Tony objetaba a favor de que el contacto durara más, por lo que hizo presión sobre la punta de su falo, obstaculizando la salida de su esencia.

—No aguanto más...—Gimió casi por culminar.

—No te escucho suplicar. —La tesitura rasposa le otorgaba una autoridad por sobre el hombre bélico.

—P-Por favor...— El _filántropo_ se apiadó de su _mascota_ , incitándole a terminar de manera escandalosa, palpando sus testículos valiéndose de sus artimañas para lograrlo.

Poco después ambos se vinieron, corriéndose estrepitosamente, congelándose en el tiempo, el mundo a su alrededor ensombreciéndose, viendo fuegos artificiales cuando apretaron sus párpados. Evocando una sacudida impetuosa gracias al orgasmo. Por costumbre, el soldado apretó fuertemente sus nalgas, aproximando sus cuerpos a la intimidad. Una vez recuperado, Anthony le arrojó lejos de sí, dispuesto a marcharse, precediendo a enjuagarse.

—Date prisa.

Recobró el aliento con dificultad, poniéndose de pie para imitarle, no obstante, un _beep_ le advirtió del peligro inminente, pues raudamente la regadera principal le roció al grado de causarle hipertermia. El grito de angustia, suscitó que una sonrisa orgullosa se plasmara en la fisonomía del ególatra.

 _Cold to the touch but he's warm as a **devil**_

Tardaron apenas cinco minutos en alistarse, el excéntrico ingeniero se paseaba ya de un lado a otro con la camisa abierta y el costoso pantalón sin cerrar, deslizándose poco a poco por sus torneadas piernas, estaba demasiado ocupado hablando por teléfono cómo para preocuparse por nimiedades como esa.

—Murdock no aprende nunca...— Bufó tras colgar, fijando su vista en la esculpida silueta de Rogers portando una pequeña toalla sobre sus hebras de oro.

—Anthony, ¿dónde están mis calzoncillos? — Cuestionó rebuscando entre su ropa tirada en el piso del apartamento.

—Los traigo puestos, rompiste los míos anoche, bonito. —Su lengua delineó traviesa sus labios, saboreando el espectro de los ajenos.

—...— Steve no dijo nada, fuera del sexo en donde le encantaba expresar su sentir mediante palabrería melosa en alemán, era casi mudo estando en su presencia. —¿Hay trabajo para hoy? —Se aventuró a entablar una conversación, ¡Qué gran excepción! —Que requiera de mis servicios, por supuesto.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior mientras se entretenía con la imagen del más alto vistiendo los pantalones sin nada más debajo. —No, iré a ver a Pepper, un asunto con los inversionistas japoneses, son bastante _civilizados._

—Bien. —Zanjó firme, irónicamente una nueva linea causó que la anterior perdiera credibilidad, ésta última sumamente ridícula. —No tiene botones...—Expresó abiertamente con la vaquera a cuadros en mano. Sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Úsala así, te ves más sexy. —Compartieron una suave risa, saliendo juntos por la puerta principal de una de las tantas sedes de su pecado.


	4. Time is Running Out

**Time is Running Out**

El tamborileo, ansioso, de los largos dedos sobre el lujoso escritorio de caoba ya rojiza por lo antiquísimo del mueble, retumbaba con fuerza a través de las cuatro paredes de la pulcra habitación. Aún se sentía ajeno a éste lugar que, con tanto _esmero_ había adaptado Tony, únicamente para sus sesiones.

Dicho esto, no era de extrañar que estuviese a la espera de él, algo normal, estaba ya acostumbrado a lo impuntual del castaño; más, sin embargo, hoy no estaba en su humor habitual. Los celos se mezclaban briosos con su sangre, recorriendo cada pulgada de su anatomía, inundándolo de una ira incontenible.

—¿Quiere que encienda el televisor? Bien puede divisar al señor Stark en las noticias, _dudo mucho que lo encuentre arañando la madera._ —Gruñó ante la voz artificial que le recriminaba, asintiendo aún con los dientes rechinando del coraje. Acomodándose mejor en el asiento, no le quedaba claro todavía el porqué del estilo tan suntuoso, parecía un _trono._

El sonido de la estática le dio paso a la suave voz de una reportera, ella narraba con sumo escepticismo el ataque ocurrido la semana pasada en Industrias Stark, el cómo una secretaria terminó brutalmente masacrada y la posible amenaza de muerte a la actual CEO, Virginia Potts.

Steve dibujó una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, cuando un muy enfadado Anthony, declaraba la guerra a quien fuera el infeliz, autor de semejante agresión. Se jactaba de tener los medios necesarios para encontrarle y _destruirle._ El mercenario rió abiertamente, a menos de que le ordenase ejecutarse con el aclamado _harakiri, no_ veía posible el asesinarse por cuenta propia. Al final de cuentas se mantuvo al pie de la letra, _Pepper_ nunca fue herida...Solamente le dejó una pequeña _advertencia._

El _clic_ proveniente del pestillo de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el holograma frente a él se desvaneció, con todos sus sentidos en alerta enfocó los objetos que yacían en el escritorio. Tony odiaba que los manchara o inclusive moviera un mísero milímetro de su posición original. Un bolígrafo de plata, varios folders con el logo de la empresa, unos cuantos con el escudo de H.Y.D.R.A. y bajo estos se asomaba un documento membretado de S.H.I.E.L.D., por último, en la esquina inferior de la superficie reposaba una vieja libreta, con la pasta de cuero, bastante desgastada y vieja cómo para ser suya. Ignorando las voces en su cabeza que le ordenaban no tocar las pertenencias ajenas, sobre todo las que eran propias de su _amo._ Pasó las páginas una a una, atento a cada línea, los trazos hechos con fluidez, ilustrando en conjunto la vida de la época. Las personas que una vez representaron su mundo, aquella caligrafía tan fina y cuidada. Y en la contra portada, su nombre.

—La encontré entre las cosas viejas de Howard, creí que te gustaría tenerla, ya sabes...Cómo un incentivo, un premio para mi preciosa mascota. —Se sobresaltó, dejando caer el cuaderno de sus manos, provocando un ruido seco contra la extensión de madera. —¿Qué te he dicho sobre tocar mis cosas? —El choque mentolado de su aliento, le tensó al instante, no notó el momento en el que había entrado y mucho menos cuando se sentó sobre el escritorio, tomándole de la barbilla, encontrando sus miradas.

 _Superior Iron Man_ no cabía de la dicha, las irises del soldado eran adornadas por motitas carmesí, el pulso retumbaba acelerado en su muñeca, le tenía atrapado, a su merced. Inhaló el aroma de su esencia una vez pegó su cara en su cuello. El sudor, la colonia y la sangre seca cómo componentes básicos, subiendo luego hasta su oído para suspirar, sintiendo un escalofrío envolver al intimidado. Posteriormente regresó a la posición inicial y continuó.

—Tienes tres segundos para quitar tu trasero de mi silla antes de que te asesine.—La armadura endosimbiótica se hacía presente, escalando en un hilillo por su antebrazo libre de tela, manía suya el portar las camisas arremangadas, enfundando su mano en una especie de guante, las puntas de sus dedos se revistieron de cuchillas con las que acarició su mentón, del índice brotó un gancho que por la presión ejercida, abrió una herida de la que generosas gotas de sangre emergieron; la lengua del millonario paseó sobre ésta, deleitándose con el sabor ferroso. Steve tragó en seco, creando distancia en un periquete. Poniéndose de pie, evitando el contacto visual, rodeando el despacho por la izquierda antes de tomar asiento en el diván del otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —Cuestionó una vez recuperó la compostura.

Anthony ya sentado en el ostentoso trono blanquecino, contrastaba sin perder la elegancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, sus piernas cruzadas con gracia, una encima de la otra, portando un pantalón negro que acentuaba cierta zona de su cuerpo, reposaba los codos en los amplios brazos de la poltrona. Sus dedos entrelazados, mientras el potente tono turquesa de su camisa resaltaba la luminiscencia de sus ojos y el atractivo de su piel morena.

—¿Su _alteza_ no se rebajará a responderme acaso? — _Armoniosa._ De esa manera interpretó la carcajada que rebosaba de mofa hacia él. Inclinándose en su dirección, el hombre de hierro decidió seguir la charla.

—Yo soy quien debería estar molesto, vienes aquí, tocas mis cosas con tus sucias manos, provocas que me retrase y además...—Fingió olvidar un hecho importante para su lista. —¡Oh sí! Alexander llamó, no eres más que un problema, dime bonito, ¿dónde estabas hace dos días? —Frunció el ceño denotando su molestia al ver que el rubio se mantenía mudo, completamente en blanco, cómo si no recordase absolutamente nada.

—No lo sé...—Y cerró los puños de la frustración, _se estaba repitiendo_ , atrapado en el maldito bucle de lagunas mentales, violencia desmedida, adiestrada con fantasías rozando en lo bizarro. —Una misión...—Postró sus manos por sobre su cabeza, hundiéndolas entre sus dorados cabellos. —Pierce me pidió que me encargara de un político, viajamos por la mañana a una residencia privada...Desperté en una bañera repleta de sangre, con la hija del sujeto...Muerta—Tony bufó exasperado, levantándose y aproximándose a grandes zancadas, abofeteándole con la libreta, depositándola después entre sus piernas. Desde su asiento le vio temblar, sus pupilas se contraían y la tesitura de su voz sonaba diferente. Era mejor examinar que tan lejos de la realidad se encontraba, sólo así podría calcular la cantidad exacta de extremis en su sangre. Cerciorarse de que aún respondiera a él, antes que a sus instintos era lo primordial.

—Según sé, te encanta dibujar...—El bolígrafo plateado que momentos antes observaba, era arrojado hacia su rostro, lo atrapó apenas, abriendo el cuaderno en busca de una hoja limpia. Su expresión se llenó de horror cuando los retratos comenzaron a deformarse frente a sus ojos, la guerra pintaba por sobre su pasado. — _Alucinaciones._.. ¿Hace cuánto que las tienes? —Stark a su lado nuevamente, le miraba por sobre el hombro. Las manos de Steve oscilaron, aferrándose a los objetos, renuente a dejarlos caer, completamente perdido.

—Muy bien bonito, haremos un ejercicio. —Caminó rumbo al extremo contrario de la habitación, esperando que sus palabras le tranquilizaran. —Dibuja un reloj, la manecilla corta indica la hora, la larga los minutos, piensa en quién eres y dónde estás ahora. Tómate tu tiempo. —Sus perlas se alinearon en una sonrisa felina una vez giró, la esquina de la estancia le daba una perspectiva más clara de su subordinado. Rememoró fugazmente la ocasión en la que él mismo recurrió a semejante estupidez, uno de los efectos secundarios del extremis consistía en ensamblar conexiones, es decir que, si suprimías recuerdos mediante drogas o simple negación, éste regresaría más fuerte que nunca, una vez extremis lo encontrara, re-acomodándolo en su lugar. Perjudicando esa falsa memoria al sobreponerla. Forjando un limbo entre lo objetivo y lo subjetivo.

 _"Son las trece y cuarto, estoy en la mansión Stark, de San Francisco, mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers y soy el Capitán Hydra."_

Tony examinó el trozo de papel una vez lo desprendió. Afirmando con la cabeza que todo estaba bien. Deshaciéndose del instrumento de escritura, el bélico hombre se puso de pie, no sin antes avisar que Pierce quería verlo, un nuevo asentimiento de su parte y el otro salió por la puerta. Aproximándose al lugar que segundos antes Rogers ocupaba, recogió la punta metálica del birome bañada en sangre, envolviéndola con el dibujo abstracto creado con la misma sustancia, cual tributo a la locura, guardándolo todo en su bolsillo.

—Jarvis.

 _—_ _¿Sí, señor?_

—No lo dejes salir del edificio.

 _—_ _Como ordene señor._

—Una cosa más.

 _—_ _Dígame..._

—Intenta contenerlo, iré enseguida.

 _—_ _Entendido, señor._

 ** _Ahora o nunca_**

Y sin más, atravesó el corredor, topándose con Steve furioso, golpeando con bestialidad los brazos robóticos que intentaban sujetarlo en vano, cuando se libró de ellos, contempló a Tony, acechándolo a la distancia, con su portentosa armadura puesta. Gateando hasta quedar entre sus piernas, apoyándose en sus muslos para erguirse y mirarlo a la cara. Besándolo ulteriormente cómo una distracción a la que bien sabía no podía negarse, sus dedos fríos, recubiertos de metal, acariciaron su cuello, tanteando el lugar preciso para su ataque.

—Anthony...—Jadeó, al sentir el líquido espeso fluir dentro suyo, la primera dosis de extremis intravenosa había sido suministrada, acarreando una parálisis consigo. Satisfecho, el aludido mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar.

—Soy el único con el derecho de romperte para después reconstruirte cómo me plazca, recuerda eso, bonito. —Sentenció a la luz del espectro emanante de energía que constituía un aura violácea en combinación con el escarlata reflejado en sus ojos.

—Sagen mir, meine Majestät. —Respondió Steve, en total estado de sumisión.


	5. The Resistence

**The Resistence**

Se acomodó en la acera, sentándose, sin prisa sacó de su abrigo roído lo que quedaba de una hamburguesa, con timidez olfateó por sobre el envoltorio, cerciorándose de que se encontrara en buen estado, aunque su situación económica era precaria, no se arriesgaría a enfermarse con tal de comer, estaba segura de poder soportar un día más sin alimento, ni que fuera la primera vez.

—¡Hey, basura! —De una patada fue arrojada varios metros, el vientre le punzaba, quien fuera la persona que le golpeó, definitivamente la fuerza que poseía no era humana. —Te estoy hablando. —La tomó fuertemente de las solapas, zarandeándola con brusquedad. —No te queremos en nuestra ciudad, no así...

—Así... ¿C-Cómo? —La pobre chica se abstuvo a mirarle aterrada, su cuerpo entero temblaba presa del dolor por la agresión antes propinada y el miedo del brillo tan singular en los ojos del hombre.

—Cómo una sucia mancha, pero tranquila, eso va a cambiar...—Un porrazo de la ya característica arma del demonio de Hell's Kitchen interrumpió su discurso, moviéndole apenas, los demás sujetos que lo acompañaban corearon su nombre con sorpresa fingida.

—¡Daredevil!

—Yo los volveré una mancha de los mil demonios si vuelven a tocarla...—El héroe sonrió, aproximándose a los delincuentes mientras hablaba. Tendiéndole la mano a la joven después. —Por una vez me gustaría conocer a una turba agradable. —Situándose entre ella y el bravucón continuó con su charla. —¿Eso es mucho pedir? Ya saben, sólo un gran grupo de gente con antorchas y trinches que interrumpe en un orfanato con juguetes blandos y la promesa de una vida mejor.

El matón hizo alarde de su lozanía tronando las vértebras del cuello, acompañando el crudo sonido con el crujir de los huesos de sus dedos hechos puños, listo para pelear. Estaba a punto de iniciar una trifulca demasiado injusta a ojos de cualquiera, le superaban en número, pero no era imposible. Lástima que no pudo llevarse a cabo, de ser así y de estar Deadpool con él, alegaría con su extraña palabrería que hubo sido una batalla épica. Una figura fornida, de aspecto grotesco apareció en el lugar, llevaba unos guantes inmensos y metálicos, su pecho adornado con una calavera enorme, siendo lo único de tonalidad blanquecina entre tanto negro que lo cubría.

—Stark dijo que es suficiente. Vayámonos. Ahora. —El legista enarcó una ceja confundido, sintiéndose observado minuciosamente, pese a que carecía del sentido de la vista, no lo necesitaba para ver lo obvio, ese sujeto emanaba _peligro._ De inmediato, la bola de patanes le siguieron cual perros con la cabeza gacha, secundando las recias pisadas enmarcando lo temible de su presencia.

—S-Son de H.Y.D.R.A... —El susurro plagado de timidez lo obligó a girarse donde la muchacha, de seguro puso una mueca de confusión bastante notoria ya que ella se apresuró a responder cómo adivinando su pregunta. —El sujeto enorme del casco, traía una insignia con el emblema, en el hombro derecho.

Su radar pareció encenderse completamente conmocionado, su cerebro comenzaba a atar cabos uno a uno, ésta era ya la cuarta vez en lo que iba de la semana que se enfrentaba a pandillas de _mejorados_ , no le sorprendía a decir verdad que se tratara todo de una conspiración, pero ¿Iron Man involucrado? Algo no cuadraba, necesitaba respuestas y si sus sospechas resultaban correctas, requeriría de más personal. Nuevamente la recién rescatada tomó la palabra, acercándose cuidadosamente, el malestar aún presente en su cuerpo.

—¿Es...Está todo bien? No quiero ser entrometida, pero, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, lo haré con gusto, me salvaste y no tengo otra manera de pagártelo. —El demonio rojo no pudo evitarlo, río con ganas delante suyo, aquél gesto de su parte se le hizo dulce, en demasía. Él era de los pocos héroes que ejercían el significado real que conllevaba semejante palabra, fieles a cada una de sus letras.

—No lo hice para que me pagaras, aunque ahora que lo dices, sí hay algo en lo que puedes colaborar... ¿De casualidad los tipos malos tenían algo que resaltara? —Esperó pacientemente a que la pobre víctima se serenara, había dado en el clavo, lo que sea que fuese ese detalle tan singular, indudablemente infundía pavor.

—¡Sí! S-Sus ojos...Eran de un azul brillante, artificial, cómo si lo único que habitara dentro de ellos fuera energía o luz paralizante...Tan vacíos. —¡Faltaba más! El terco de Stark seguía distribuyendo su mierda, pero ¿para qué? No pudo seguir haciendo conclusiones puesto que un fuerte quejido de parte de la joven le recordó su labor como defensor, pasando su brazo con delicadeza por encima de sus hombros la condujo al refugio que creó junto a _La Resistencia._ Ahora que tenía más información en sus manos, demandaba que el infiltrado en H.Y.D.R.A. la corroborara.

—¡Lo digo enserio _Baby-boy_! Sería de gran ayuda el contar con nuestra propia máquina expendedora de helados, imagina la gama de combinaciones que podrías saborear, napolitano, limón con chocolate, cheesecake con moras, ¡incluiremos la línea baja en azúcar para que no rompas la dieta!—El mercenario bocazas hacía honor a su bien merecido apodo mientras caminaba a lado de un hastiado Spiderman, en uno de los tantos pasillos de su guarida bajo tierra, ambos se dirigían a lo que venía siendo la sala de juntas, el lugar más alejado de la superficie, sede de sus encuentros clandestinos con su informante, éste había llamado exaltado hasta la médula, pidiendo verlos lo más pronto posible. Cabe agregar que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, por lo que cada tanto tendía a exagerar.

En el exterior y lejos de los monólogos de Deadpool, el diablo de Hell's Kitchen llegaba con la chica sobre su espalda, presa del cansancio, terminó desmayándose a medio camino. Ya en la entrada, se encontró con un impaciente motociclista, peleándose con el par de guardias improvisados, renuentes a dejarle pasar si continuaba con el casco puesto, Daredevil lo identificó al instante, acercándose veloz hasta donde se encontraba, su aparición bastó para que las puertas se abrieran y ambos se adentraran al conducto que los abrigaría hasta arribar en zona segura. Una vez dejó a Elizabeth, —suerte que ella despertara para presentarse apropiadamente—en la enfermería para que le curasen las heridas, acompañó al misterioso conductor al compartimiento blindado, en que el que esperaba, estuviesen ya sus otros aliados.

—¡Hey cuernitos! —Saludó Wade, alzando una parte de su máscara, mostrando así una radiante sonrisa, junto a él, Peter ya sin nada que cubriera su rostro, —quien poseía aún esa pantomima aniñada que le caracterizaba—ondeaba el brazo de un lado a otro invitándoles a entrar, con un sonido seco la estancia quedó sellada, quedando así inmersos en un profundo silencio que fue roto por el _click_ del seguro de la careta, despojándose así de cualquier protección que ocultara su identidad.

—¿Y bien? Cuéntanos cuál es la emergencia. —La voz impasible de Matt rebotó por las cuatro paredes, haciendo eco hasta llegar a sus oídos. Esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, peinó con sus dedos los plateados cabellos que apuntaban en todas direcciones, soltando luego un suspiro que sirvió para tranquilizar a su _audiencia._ Repasando con su lengua el contorno de sus labios para humedecerlos y aclarar su garganta, tomó asiento cruzándose de piernas.

—Stark está creando un ejército y tiene, además, a la peor amenaza de H.Y.D.R.A. lamiéndole las bolas. —Cómo si la oscuridad se los tragase la luz se esfumó, ellos ni se inmutaron, era una falla común, además de que el shock y la adrenalina que representaba el escuchar semejantes palabras inundaba sus cuerpos. —Wilson tenía razón y no sabes cuánto odio que la tenga.


	6. Hysteria

**Hysteria**

 _«Stark está creando un ejército y tiene, además, a la peor amenaza de H.Y.D.R.A. lamiéndole las bolas... Wilson tenía razón y no sabes cuánto odio que la tenga ** **.**** »_

La oscuridad en la habitación no hacía más que incrementar la profundidad de esas palabras que, a pesar del intenso silencio en el que se encontraban, los mantenían inmersos en la magnitud de su significado. Si bien eran suficientes como para crear una turba furiosa, eran incapaces de acabar con el ejercito de _mejorados_ y mucho menos de derrocar al nuevo _emperador._ Aunque siempre había un plan B o en el peor de los casos, una estrategia de contingencia.

—¡Mírenme, soy Daredevil! —Cómo era de esperarse de Deadpool, éste se levantó del asiento, en un vago intento de imitar las ya icónicas poses del demonio de Hell's Kitchen, saltó sobre la mesa metálica, resbalando al instante, cayendo con un golpe seco, su cabeza golpeó un pequeño botón, que, al toque, activó la luz de emergencia. Pronto los cuatro fueron iluminados bajo el espectro amarillento de una bombilla desechable. — ¡ _Pete-Pay_ , estuve genial! ¿No? —El aludido sólo negó con la cabeza, ahogando una risita pues sus intenciones de responderle se vieron frustradas por un carraspeo molesto de parte del Daredevil original.

—Técnicamente, nadie pudo verte, estábamos completamente a oscuras, Wade. —Peter habló en un susurro, únicamente para que el nombrado le escuchase. Del otro lado, Matt fruncía el ceño, molesto por el comportamiento tan infantil y fuera de lugar del mercenario. El invitado mientras tanto les observaba a ambos con esa sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro, sus ojos claros clavados en los chocolates de Peter, cómo queriendo intimidarle. Wilson inmediatamente saltó en su defensa, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, situándose entre él y el muchacho.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, _Speedy González_ con esteroides...—Amenazó, escupiendo las palabras, logrando que su informante estallara en carcajadas llenas de burla. Parker le haló del traje, insinuándole que tomara asiento y se calmara. Mientras que Murdock, harto de la situación, recargó ambas manos sobre la superficie de metal, impulsándose para levantarse de forma brusca, arrojando la silla contra la pared más cercana, creando un estruendo.

—Maximoff, ya basta. —Exclamó con voz grave, denotando su molestia, el alterado obedeció, frunciendo el ceño después, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, cuyo gesto asemejaba a un niño regañado. —Wade, aceptamos que te nos unieras, porque dijiste querías ayudar y eras capaz de seguir órdenes. Tenemos suficientes problemas con Stark, como para lidiar con tus estúpidos celos, Peter ya no es un niño, ha madurado y puede cuidarse solo. —Soltando un suspiro, dispuso a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se revolvía el cabello. Estaba preocupado hasta la médula, su equipo si bien era confiable, le daba muchos dolores de cabeza, en especial Deadpool, quien parecía tener la misma edad que Peter o incluso Pietro, pero dividida entre dos.

—¿Iremos a enfrentarlo? Somos tres sin contar a Maximoff, podemos hacerlo, he estado entrenando junto a Wade y...

—Nos vencerá fácilmente, su armadura es prácticamente impenetrable, además de que aún no sabemos exactamente de qué ésta hecha esa maldita droga. —Spidey optó por tragarse sus palabras, bajar la mirada y mantenerse a la expectación de una alternativa viable o al menos, a la espera de nueva información.

Sintiendo todas las miradas sobre sí, Pietro buscó desesperadamente algo en el interior de uno de los bolsillos secretos de su chaqueta de cuero, una vez dio con ello, lo colocó sobre la mesa con cuidado de no romperlo. —Se llama extremis, según sé, su ridícula armadura está hecha de una aleación de ésta mierda con el simbionte, a nivel estructural claro, en cuanto al acabado, es sólo una recubierta de platino, es un ricachón presumido, quiere resaltar su ego brillando por todos lados, ¡parece un maldito consolador humano! — No había otra cosa más que un pequeño frasco con un par de cápsulas plateadas dentro. Éstas poseían una extraña luminiscencia de color celeste, emanante de energía. —No preguntes cómo la obtuve, sólo espero que el _perro_ de Stark no haya asesinado a nadie sin _sus croquetas._

— ¿El perro de Stark? — El chico araña habló nuevamente, con una mueca rebosante de confusión en su rostro. — No parece del tipo que le gusten las mascotas. — Su ceño se contrajo, su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Esforzándose en encontrar el animal perfecto para alguien como Stark. Dejó de observar al platinado por el rabillo del ojo cuando éste ladeó la cabeza en su dirección.

— En español, _correcaminos_. — Exigió Deadpool desde su lugar.

— Me refiero a que _lo trae con la cola entre las patas_. — El tono de su voz vaciló, aún le costaba creerlo a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. — Stark está jugando con fuego, y tarde o temprano se va a quemar.

La electricidad regresó y con ella, el poderoso estruendo de los generadores reanudando su trabajo, los presentes en la habitación se mantuvieron inmóviles, puesto que el informante se levantaba lentamente del asiento, acomodando los bordes de su chamarra. Quedando frente a la salida, girándose antes para agregar:

—Habrá una fiesta a fin de mes, tanto S.H.I.E.L.D. como H.Y.D.R.A. están invitadas, aún no sé qué es lo que planea y sinceramente, no lo quiero averiguar. — La gran puerta metálica se abrió, perdiéndose de su vista, caminó por el pasillo a la par que se ajustaba el casco, esperaría a Matt donde siempre, en su despacho.

El demonio de Hell's Kitchen le siguió, no sin antes asignarle al resto del grupo sus respectivas tareas, Wade tendría que darle informes sobre su último rescate antes de partir a patrullar, mientras que Peter debía analizar minuciosamente la composición del extremis que usaba actualmente Stark, en su nuevo sujeto de pruebas.

El mercenario bocazas le entregó un folder rosado, con unicornios dibujados con crayón en la portada, junto un nombre escrito con cursiva: _Cassie,_ caligrafía demasiado femenina cómo para ser suya, sin embargo, las letras se veían inclinadas, casi chuecas, por lo que estaba más que claro que fue hecho por una niña. Murdock le agradeció esbozando una amplia sonrisa, tanteando los documentos en su interior, asintiendo satisfecho una vez encontró lo que buscaba, el reporte de misión.

— Gracias, Wade, ¿cómo está ella? — Cuestionó a la par que viraba por sobre su hombro, cerciorándose de que nadie más escuchase la conversación.

— ¡Todo sea por el líder de _The Redsistence_! — El tono de su voz se transformó en un ronroneo altivo, combinando a la perfección con el gesto soberbio en su cara. — ¡Genial! Dibuja muy bien para su edad y le encantan los insectos. — Alzó los brazos para después posarlos en sus caderas. — La dejé en el comedor, por si tú o el _velociraptor_ desean verla.

— No tenemos _tiempo_ suficiente para eso. Buen trabajo Wilson. — Una palmada en el hombro fue lo que el _mesnadero_ obtuvo como recompensa, girando de inmediato para cumplir con su siguiente tarea.

— ¡Nos vemos en la cena, _cuernitos_! — Gritó antes de desaparecer por el lado contrario del corredor.

Daredevil continuó su camino hasta llegar a su improvisada oficina, en una de las sillas que daba directamente al escritorio yacía Pietro, con las piernas descansado en la desgastada madera, el auricular derecho reposaba en las solapas de la chaqueta, mientras que el izquierdo retumbaba a todo volumen dentro de su oído. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose frenéticamente lo hizo reaccionar, volteando para darle la bienvenida. Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza al ver el sobre bajo el brazo del abogado.

— Cassie está a salvo, tiene unas cuantas heridas, pero nada grave. — Antes de que _el mocoso veloz_ pudiese articular palabra, Matt soltó la demás información de golpe. — Sin embargo, su madre no corrió con la misma suerte, está muerta. — Reanudó con su informe, tras una pausa en la que el joven jadeó devastado. — Me he hecho cargo, legalmente la custodia le pertenece en su totalidad a Scott. — Maximoff exhaló, su respiración estabilizándose de a poco. Sus labios se curvaron pronunciando un mudo _"gracias"_ , que claramente el otro no percibió. — Estabas inquieto ahí adentro, puede que los demás no lo notaran, tu ritmo cardíaco parecía fuera de control. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? —

— El Capitán América está vivo. — El demonio padeció de afasia repentina, sinceramente _no vio venir aquello_ , esto era mucho más grande de lo que _los suyos_ podían enfrentar.

Un nuevo enemigo se sumaba al contrincante, una batalla no tan distante se asomaba por el horizonte, conservó aún el mutismo de desasosiego sepultando toda pizca de luz en su _mirada_. Deadpool y Spiderman tenían un futuro juntos, no se los arrebataría, en ésta guerra para ganar se debía ser egoísta. A paso firme y con las mejoras en su traje listas, se aventuró a dejar una advertencia infernal, ¿el lugar? La nueva y mejorada torre Stark. Acabaría con esto de una vez por todo, en el peor de los casos, su sacrificio no sería en vano.

 _Beware, be skeptical of their smiles of plated gold,_

 _Deceit so natural, but a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than_ _a_ ** _ **warning.**_**


	7. Drown and Lost

****Advertencia:**** ** _ **El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, así como prácticas que de no realizarse con el debido cuidado, resultan altamente peligrosas. No lo intente en casa, coma frutas y verduras. Se recomienda discreción.**_**

* * *

 **Drown and Lost**

 _"Quiero ser juzgado y condenado por tus sentimientos e intercambiar dulces pecados, una y otra vez."_

No cabía duda, Steve estaba _perdidamente_ enamorado, _¿cómo no hacerlo si Anthony era la definición en carne y hueso de la perfección?_

El mercenario podía escucharle desde donde estaba, el sonido tan característico de sus pisadas aproximándose por el pasillo, lo imaginaba todo tan claro, a cada paso que el otro daba su corazón parecía latir cada vez más desbocado. El andar de Tony era emblemático, con un ritmo lleno de gracia, abriéndose paso cuál rey entre la multitud de soldados que intentaban capturarle, no había obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino, él era el amo, de todos, el más grande mandatario, capaz de establecer su hegemonía donde quisiera.

Ladeó levemente el rostro hacia el ventanal que yacía a su izquierda, observando aquel espectáculo en primera fila, Tony vestía un traje en tonalidades grises, hecho a la medida, las gafas con cristales rojos dejaban pasar el color centelleante de sus ojos. En un parpadeo el simbionte revistió sus manos, desplazándose desde sus muñecas, cubriendo las palmas y enredándose en la punta de sus dedos. Los repulsores hicieron eco a cada disparo limpio, preciso, _perfecto_. Volándole la cabeza a cada uno de los individuos que custodiaban la entrada, un hombre se arrodilló ante él rogando misericordia, _Superior Iron Man_ vaciló, acomodando ligeramente su corbata se agachó para colocar su diestra sobre los cabellos del sujeto, pronto su piel se tornó pálida a la par que un pitido intenso plagaba la estancia. **_**"Boom"**_**. Y el tipo ya no existía más.

La carcajada llena de arrogancia retumbaba en cada rincón de la base, Steve sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por tan placentera sensación, era la primera vez que le veía en esa faceta, una nueva perspectiva que no hacía más que evocar sensaciones embriagadoras.

Se sorprendió cuando le vio entrar por la puerta de su celda, no había ni una gota de sangre en sus manos, inclusive la tela estaba intacta, sin dejar evidencia, _es así como se hacen las cosas_. Stark esbozó una sonrisa bastante sombría en cuanto encontró su mirada, no iba mentir, puesto que no había venido a rescatarle, sino a _reclamarle_ , era _su creación_ , de nadie más.

— ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirle a Fury que no juegue con mis cosas? — Acercándose un par de metros quedó próximo a su rostro, golpeándolo con sus palabras gélidas, impregnadas de ese aroma a menta que desde hace mucho lo perseguía. — Tan sólo mírate, Rogers. — El aludido gruñó en respuesta. — Ridiculizando mi trabajo al tener tu glorioso trasero atado a una estúpida silla. — Podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos, cada que articulaban una ola de poder se cernía sobre él, haciéndolo sucumbir. — No eres más que un perro insolente, no sabes seguir órdenes. — Bajó la mirada, arrepentido por su impulsividad, escuchando atentamente la reprimenda.

El silencio que invadió la apacibilidad del ambiente lo dejó estático, pocas eran las veces en las que el genio se quedaba callado, no entendía realmente que es lo que esperaba de su parte, ¿una disculpa? Sabía de antemano que Tony no aceptaría un simple perdón. Necesitaba humillarlo, tenerlo a su merced, recalcando que era él quien tenía el control. Fue entonces que recordó esa vez en la que, frente a la vista de los conferencistas rusos se armó de valor y comenzó a hacerle una mamada, el mensaje transmitido de manera visual fue inolvidable.

Y justo ahora, ese mismo vocablo se repetía, cual hechizo de magia, la voz profunda del hombre de hierro retumbó dentro de su cabeza, una sola palabra, cuyo significado se oscurecía, sílaba a sílaba.

 ** _ **Castigo**_**.

Un espasmo recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo, las irises monocromáticas frente a él parecían echar chispas, no había nada de por medio, _cian versus majorelle_ , una guerra civil se llevaba a cabo. Su instinto hizo que se liberase, rompiendo las correas que lo mantenían firme al asiento. Sintiéndose más _independiente,_ tomó el rostro del millonario, creyéndose poseedor de su persona, besándole con vehemencia.

Stark se dejó hacer, más no perdió la oportunidad para ejercer el control en la situación, devorándole los labios en respuesta, sus dientes tirando de su labio inferior en medio del ósculo, orillándole a abrir la boca tras un jadeo, conquistando la cavidad con tremenda parsimonia. Sonreía a cada tanto oía la melodía salvaje de Steve al quejarse por ser dominado. Rápidamente las manos del Capitán serpenteaban ansiosas en su ardua tarea de despojar al otro de su saco, acción que molestó a Tony de sobre manera, mordiendo su lengua hasta hacerla sangrar mostrando abiertamente su queja.

— No dejaré que me rompas otro traje, bonito. Aún me debes una corbata. — Los dientes perlados formaron una sonrisa plagada de cinismo, desviando los ojos de él, apuntándolos directamente en la lente de la cámara de seguridad que los grababa desde una de las esquinas, deseaba que _Nicky_ imprimiese la escena y se la enviara cómo una postal, hasta su nuevo hogar, _el infierno._

Le tiró del cabello frenéticamente, negando suavemente, clavando sus ojos alegóricos en los suyos, el contacto visual presente en todo momento, hacía de todo algo mucho más íntimo, aquí, en la desolada _prisión_ , no había nadie más que ellos dos, destrozándose a cada caricia, uno era la luz que brillaba entre toda esa oscuridad interior, contrariando cualquier deseo altruista, entoldándolo.

— Tú y yo sabemos que esto no terminará bien, al menos no para ti. — Que murmurara con ese tono tan autoritario activaba mecanismos dentro suyo, desconocidos hasta para él, no lograba entender cómo es que desde el momento en el que lo conoció, le hizo sentir que vino al mundo para _servirle._ — Te has vuelto demasiado _autónomo_ para mi gusto, tienes que entender una cosa, Steve, _eres_ ** _ **mío**_** _. —_ Fue entonces que el rubio recordó estar vistiendo ropa casual, ya que el sonido de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero al ser haladas de esa manera tan ruda, lo incitó a desnudarse ahí mismo, e hincarse frente a él a la espera de una orden.

 _Sin embargo, Tony Stark, siempre tenía otros planes._

Con toda la paciencia del mundo y haciendo notar sus dotes de _buen amante_ , posó sus labios sobre los del Capitán, no era ciego, podía apreciar perfectamente la chispa devota en la mirada del soldado, esos luceros que profesaban un amor incondicional, sin importar qué, estaría a su lado. _La simple idea le causaba náuseas_.

Besándole con brusquedad, rompiendo su labio inferior con los dientes, saboreando el hilillo de sangre que corrió, deslizándose hasta su barbilla. La expresión embelesada de Steve le llenaba de ira, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder borrarla a golpes. La odiaba, no se comparaba en nada con el gesto que inundaba su ser pidiendo clemencia, suplicando su perdón. — _El amor no te llevará a ningún lado, bonito._ Entiéndelo de una vez. — Las palabras brotaron venenosas, desde el interior de su garganta, intoxicando a su subordinado.

 _Oh, oh, oh._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía al más alto abalanzándose sobre él, un par de cadenas forjadas de su fiel amigo, el simbionte, lo arrastraron hasta hacerlo chocar violentamente con la pared. Bastante oportuno era que ésta estuviese recubierta de metal. El moreno se libró del saco, dejándolo sobre el respaldo de la silla, aflojando el nudo de su corbata guinda a cada paso que daba. Quitándosela por fin, encarando esos irises cerúleos que le fulminaban, admirando las manchas rojizas que se comenzaban a dibujar, efecto secundario del extremis en su sangre.

— ¿Con qué debería de empezar? — Se carcajeó previo a situar sus dedos en la hebilla del cinturón de piel, abriéndose paso entre sus pantalones, tirando de ellos hasta que estuvieron a la mitad de sus muslos. — Mira que tenemos aquí, creí que tomaría más tiempo, tal vez un poco de trabajo con los labios. — Relamiéndose los mismos, no despegó la mirada del otro, disfrutaba que, pese a estar a su merced, siguiera con ese instinto rebelde, mostrándose fiero. Se hizo del pene ya erecto, masturbándole con paciencia sacra, colocando el pulgar en el glande, esparciendo el presemen por toda la punta, bajando hasta la base, para luego estrujarlo. Rogers soltaba jadeos, sus manos hechas puños, clavando las uñas en sus propias palmas, el tintineo de las cadenas cual énfasis a su estado prisionero.

El soldado dejó salir un suspiro, cuando una sustancia fría recubrió su virilidad, agachando la mirada para encontrar más de ese _mercurio alienígena_ rodeando su polla. No fue capaz de descifrar que era lo que planeaba el excéntrico millonario, puesto que la sustancia se introdujo por su uretra, solidificándose hasta formar una vara, la intromisión lo obligó a retorcerse, en un espasmo doloroso cada que ésta avanzaba milímetro a milímetro, abriéndose paso por el conducto comprendiendo toda la longitud partiendo del bálano para después impactar de lleno con su próstata, descargando energía, adrenalina y un deseo incontenible que le erizaba hasta los vellos de la nuca.

Tony se deleitaba con cada reacción de su parte, seducido por la imagen que Steve le entregaba, estando ahí, a su completa disposición, aceptando cualquier tortura que quisiera darle, estaba acostumbrado al fin de cuentas, razón por la cual se esforzaba más en lucirse, en saciar esa ansia de complacer sus más oscuros deseos, pintar de escarlata el sendero que dejase al ser arrastrarlo por él, su destino no podía ser otro que los mismísimos confines del averno. Un par de pecadores en la tierra, ángeles caídos, envenenados por lo prohibido hasta consumirse en cenizas, víctimas de la aversión carcomiendo sus corazones, resurgiendo como ave fénix, siempre en una forma _superior_.

Ahora bien, con Stark al mando, miles de posibilidades con resultados fatales alimentaban el brillo en su mirada, el espectro que tanto lo caracterizaba resplandecía de un azul mucho más intenso que el habitual, convirtiendo sus facciones en sombras hermosas, pese al dolor que estaba sintiendo en su virilidad se negaba a cerrar los ojos, no cedería ante un simple malestar, el mercenario clamaba por su captor.

— Tony...

— Dime, bonito.

— Devórame, _ya_.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? — Tiró de sus dorados cabellos, disfrutando de la suavidad del contacto de las hebras con sus dedos, no entendía cómo es que alguien tan _miserable_ , era tan perfecto, le había visto en fotos, antes del suero, el muchacho escuálido de Brooklyn, ese que soñaba con una libertad bastante idílica. — Eres _mi mascota_. Estás a mi servicio, atacas cuando yo lo diga, no cuando lo creas apropiado.

El cuerpo del aludido vibró como respuesta, aquél mandato hubo sido acompañado de un vigoroso movimiento de aquélla cánula metálica enterrada en su falo, ofreciéndole sensaciones que le azoraron, arqueándose con bronquedad, sintiéndose profanado por la ira contenida de su amo, las sacudidas de electricidad, relampagueaban a través de sus venas, a modo de chispazos que calcinaban sus neuronas, librándolo de su capacidad de dictaminar de propia mano el rumbo de sus acciones.

— Alexander es tu blanco, no entiendo por qué se te ocurrió que era una buena idea meterte en mis asuntos. La cabeza de Fury es mía, S.H.I.E.L.D., _debe_ regirse bajo mi _supremacía_. — Sus palabras resonaron potentes, chocando de lleno con sus oídos, engatusándolos con esa voz tan armoniosa, de tesitura adictiva, cual melodía anestésica.

Al no obtener respuestas, los oleajes de sufrimiento pronto se distorsionaron hasta volverse una mezcla de placer, acompañados del tacto helado del simbionte internándose por debajo de su ropa, aunque martirizarlo era lo que buscaba, se sabía demasiado posesivo cómo para exponer su esplendorosa desnudez ante los demás mortales. Las extensiones artificiales descubrieron su bien trabajado pecho, arrancando los pequeños botones de la camisa negra, la americana de cuero se deslizó por sus hombros, reposando ahora sobre la piel de sus antebrazos, gracias a que _las manos amigas_ , se encargaron de reposicionar sus extremidades, situándolas a sus costados, el manejo de su cuerpo al igual que una marioneta no daba paso al más mínimo ápice de rebeldía de su parte, cediendo, presa de su imponente presencia, hipnotizado por sus caricias, pues las yemas de sus dedos transitaban parsimoniosas, remarcando los músculos de su abdomen, subiendo de a poco a su pecho, robándole jadeos necesitados de él, tensándose cada que el moreno meneaba _el plug_ , luchando contra la potente aleación logró zafarse de ella, alcanzando apenas el rostro de su amado.

— _Ich liebe dich_.

El aclamado refunfuñó, incapaz de corresponderle, llevando sus manos a su cuello, aplicando presión, asimismo, vio como las piernas del soldado se elevaban, _su compás_ en un ángulo basto para que se colase en medio de ellas, en segundos sus pantalones —al menos tres cuartas partes de ellos— descansaban en el suelo junto a los del hombre de hierro, en el instante en el que el oxígeno abandonó sus pulmones, tres dígitos se desviaron de su nuca a sus labios entreabiertos, escabulléndose en su húmeda cavidad, Steve los recibió gustoso, ensalivándolos cual dulce manjar, deteniéndose lo suficiente, asegurándose de que no quedase nada por lamer, Tony sonrió altanero, retirándolos enseguida, descendiendo hasta su entrada, oprimiendo, no tuvo que prepararle mucho, a decir verdad, el primer dedo entró con fluidez, le secundó su índice, uniéndose para empezar a simular un par de tijeras, hundiéndolos en su interior, gozando del calor que le abrazaba, el tejido palpitándole, exasperado por tomar su gran pene entre sus paredes. El tercer dedo tocó un punto que hizo al rubio arquearse, otorgándole un temblor placentero, indiscutiblemente, una señal, el banderazo que indicaba que era su turno de joderlo _como Dios manda._ Retirándolos automáticamente, afianzó el agarre en sus caderas, marcando el contorno de sus dedos en una preciosa tonalidad púrpura.

— _Du liebst mich denn ich liebe dich nicht._ — Afirmó el millonario, usando su diestra para tomar su pene y alinearlo con precisión, embistiéndole de golpe, acabando con ese vacío por el que tanto clamaba su ser, regocijándose con el fogaje del anillo de carne adaptándose a su miembro, rodeándole para amoldarse a su tamaño, su grosor, a ese auge que _literalmente_ lo perforaba.

Colocando ambas palmas en la parte interna de los muslos del Capitán, saliendo casi por completo, solamente la punta yacía aún en su interior, introduciéndose con brío, estocadas lentas pero profundas, que aumentaban la velocidad conforme las expresiones del sujeto bajo él se contraían, en un festín meramente pasional, instintos primitivos desbordándose, sus ojos fieros, fijos en los contrarios, incendiándose, escudriñando su destrucción.

Las manos de Tony ascendieron hasta descansar en su clavícula, rozando con sus pulgares el abultamiento de piel sobre el hueso, devorando con su boca hambrienta sus pezones, cambiando su color rosado por uno rojizo, succionando alternadamente, pequeños puntos violáceos surgieron en la epidermis ajena como consecuencia, el mercenario se retorcía, debido a que sus tetillas son la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, además de su pene, claro.

La salvajez atiborraba sus embestidas, creando un ruido sordo cada que golpeaban contra la pared metálica, al ritmo del obsceno choque de sus pieles, _las garras_ de Superior Iron Man continuaron avanzando a su verdadero objetivo, poseyendo su cuello, _zarpazos_ como huellas, detallando su camino.

Le estranguló, hasta que sus ojos daban la impresión de saltar de sus cuencas, su cara completamente enrojecida, _hinchada_ , e indefensa, con cada respiro la vida se le escapaba, excitándolo más, puesto que, Tony pudo sentir cómo su polla era prácticamente _arrancada_ por su culo nazi, _uno_ , _dos_ , _tres_ , _¡bingo!_ Un gemido agonizante anunció su inminente culminación, el ingeniero le siguió, derrochando toda su esencia, impregnándose en él, atacando sus labios, devorándole una vez más.

Steve se había corrido con tal fuerza que, la sonda uretral hubo sido retirada por el empuje del semen saliendo a borbotones, tanta estimulación directo en su próstata había excedido sus límites. El genio continuó penetrándole repetidas veces —sólo porque sí— antes de admirar los estragos del orgasmo aún en el mayor, recogiendo con su dedo medio el semen, saboreándolo, chupando hasta dejarlo limpio, delineando la comisura de sus labios antes de tragarlo y enfilar sus perlas en una sonrisa felina, resplandeciente entre toda esa oscuridad.

— _Meine Lieber, Anthony_. — El hijo de H.Y.D.R.A. descansó su frente encima de la camisa de seda de Stark, tratando vagamente de recuperar la compostura — y el aire— que perdió tras su _penitencia._

— _Du hast mich_. — Declaró el castaño al viento antes de salir de él, acomodando sus prendas con rapidez, para girarse, sin inmutarse siquiera de la condición de su _amante_ , perdiéndose de su vista, con el resonar de las potentes pisadas de sus zapatos costosos como única compañía. — No llegues tarde a cenar, bonito.

* * *

 ** _ **Ich liebe dich:**_** _"Te amo."_

 ** _ **Meine Lieber:**_** _"Mi Amor."_

 ** _ **Du liebst mich denn ich liebe dich nicht:**_** _"Tú me amas, entonces yo no te amo"_

 ** _ **Du hast mich**_** _es una frase interesante en alemán significa dos cosas: "Tú me tienes o tú me odias", depende del contexto._


End file.
